Immortal's Masquerade: Part 3: Black Phoenix Order
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: When the Order of the Phoenix teams up with the Black Order what awaits Allen, Train & their friends at this Magic school. Can the two Hybrids survive the year without being found out and can Harry & co. Trust them at the end? Only time will tell *will be rewritten*
1. Chapter 1: Start Of The Journey

HELLO EVERY ONE AND WELCOME TOO: THE BALCK ORDER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX THIS IS THE THRIED INSTALMENT OF THE VAMPIRE EXORCIST SAGA AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT NOW ON TO THE DISCALMER AND INFORMATION.

DISCALMER: I don't own _**Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix **_this book and it's

counter parts belong too: _**J.K Rowling **_And I also don't own _**-Man **_this manga series belongs

too: _**Hoshino Katsura**_. Or _**Black Cat **_this manga series belongs too: _**Kentaro Yabuki . **_

Information: When The Black Order sends Allen Walker, Train Heartnet and their friends to Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry Thing are going to get interesting at the school with a Group Of strange students that all wined up in the same house what are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and their friends to do when they find out that some things you should over look when others you must know the truth and when even greater questions lead to gang to the department of mysteries what will happen with the adventure twisted up with a group of Exorcists and two vampires that help more than thought. Join in with Harry and the gang as they learn that when you believe in something the most incredible things can happen.

You inter: ORDER OF: THE BLACK PHOENIX.

Thank You That Is All Enjoy.

Note: ShadowDragon494 does hold all right too this story and other O.C'S please if you wish too draw the characters or use them in a story write too: ShadowDragon494 or if you wish to find the songs for the story send her a message and please if you wish to review do not use fowled language.

Thank You.

* * *

Now that, that's done with lets get this story going!

* * *

This old dark house on Grimmauld Place wasn't normally seen since the only way you could see it was if you were of magical ability.

It was storming outside and raining heavily the thunderous noise could rattle the bones of any sea worn sailor the air was thick and worrisome why do you ask this is a simple question and an even simpler answer it was because in June of this year Lord Voldemort rose again and only one person survived to tell Harry Potter not a unusual name no but in the magical world that name was something every child knew about He stopped Voldemort last time that time he was but a baby now he was around fifteen and on his way tomorrow to The Order Of The Phoenix but all the same.

Grimmauld place was normal except for number 12 Grimmauld Place that is this house was the house of the Black Family and though most were long since past the Order of the Phoenix was more than welcome too use it but little did most know that as of now a very important person was walking up the houses little cracked and grass covered walk way Professor Albus Dumbledore was coming to address the Order about a new set of helpers he was thinking of their reaction when he told them who they were and how old they were but he had no doubt that these Allies could do something for the war against the worlds most powerful dark wizard.

A knock at the door and it opened too show a man with graying hair and soft brown eyes.

"Come in sir you'll catch cold" said Remus Lupin.

"Thank You very much Remus" said Dumbledore as he entered and walked to the kitchen.

True the place was less than habitable but it was getting too where it was about to be, there was enough room in this old house for a good sixty people heaven knows that there was a much needed place as this for the Order to meet. Dumbledore walked into the room and all gave him a kind smile and shook his hand after a while he calmed them and took his seat at the front of the table.

"So Dumbledore why have you called us here tonight?" asked Nimfadora Tonks.

The Head Master turned his head too look at her and gave a soft smile.

"I have gathered you all to tell you that we have a new group of people to assist us in the war!"

The group seemed to have been brought to life their eyes lit up, and smiles spread across their faces

The head master wondered if this would remain once they heard the rest.

"Who are they sir….and why do they wish too help?" asked Sirus.

"They are a group of people called Exorcists and they are mostly young children but they have been fighting in a war their selves and wish too aid us if we shall take it and they wish too send a group of them too Hogwarts in the fifth and sixth years if we permit it!"

"Exorcists my word they normally have been trying to slay us one by one!" said Molly.

The room broke out into shouts of unhappiness and worry as he had figured they didn't trust those who worked with the Vatican but this was no longer apart for them the group that wished to come was a very special group.

"Calm down everyone this is important the group that wishes to attended the school can do magic and two belong to a certain bloodline that can be useful!" stated the head master.

"And who are these people?" aske Sirus.

"Two of them are special but not to worry about that they are well fitted with being around others if you shall permit it Molly they can stay here there I believe is well my mind was stunned by this so I shall tell you their names and you can go from there as too how many are coming.'

"Very well Albus tell me who they are!" said Mrs. Weasley .

"Very Well they are: Lavi, Raina Jones, Kanda Yu, Eve Tearju, Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, Krory Alistair, and Allen Walker and Train Heartnet, that is all!" said the head master with a smile.

"That's nine people and what house will they go into?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Gryffindor so too keep an eye on Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione though she shouldn't need it"

"Very well when will they be coming?" asked Tonks.

She seemed very egger to meet the group.

"Tomorrow I shall drop them off Molly have the room ready for them and please be nice all of you the two special ones treat them gently!"

They all shook their head and he rose and bade them good-bye before apparating away in the porch.

" Exorcists of all things well we had better get to work with getting these rooms ready" said Molly.

The group worked the rest of the night but managed to get the rooms habitable for their new comrades and they rested for the rest of the day until the children started to come first was Hermione then Harry.

"So Mrs. Weasley who is this group who's supposed to come today?" asked Hermione.

"Their exchange students from the Black Order Magic Academy!" she lied.

She couldn't tell the children the truth about their new class mates it was those children's jobs but she mentally shook herself she needed too meet them first before making any judgments.

"Black Order Magic Academy….I've never heard of them but that sounds like a school for dark arts!" said Hermione.

"No dear their white magic users Dumbledore talked to their Head Master he was quite the warm hearted Man he said." explained Mrs. Weasley. (A/N: Komui yea great head master (Nut Case) )

"Oh Good!" said Hermione.

"Mum Professor Dumbledore is here and he's brought some guests!" said Fred.

"Alright move out of the way I need to get to the door !" said Mrs. Weasley.

They stayed in the kitchen while Fred and George came in and sat down.

"So they were wearing black and silver cloaks and I couldn't see their faces but they look like an odd lot!" said Fred.

"Don't judge them yet we don't know them!" said Ginny.

They heard a door close and then a few words and then it shut again.

"Follow me dears" said Mrs. Weasley.

She lead in a group of cloaked people and turned around.

"Well now why don't we take those cloaks off and introduce your selves dinner will be ready in a bit.

The gang turned too the cloaked figures as they were being removed.

The first was a boy with red hair and an eye patch one shimmering green eye and a big smile.

"Hi I'm Lavi Bookman nice to meat you!" he said as he shook their hands and they grinned back.

Next was a sour faced Japanese teen with black-blue hair he nodded and Lavi introduced him as Yu Kanda but told them to call him Yu that got Him a sword to his throat.

"I mean Kanda!" said Lavi.

The next two was two girls one had dark brown hair and hazel eyes she was about fifteen and looked like a strong spirited person.

"Hi my names Raina!"

She waved and sat down next too Lavi.

The other was a girl with extremely long blond hair with soft purple-blue eyes and a sweet smile she looked roughly fourteen. The next was a another girl with short black brown hair and sweet eyes.

They introduced them selves as Eve Tearju and Miranda Lotto as they sat down next too Kanda.

That left four one a young man with black hair and a white-cream bang he called himself Krory as he took his seat next too Miranda.

After taking off her cloak they saw a young Chinese girl with long black hair and bluish eyes that had a tint of purple in them.

" Hi I'm Lenalee nice to meet you!" Ron and his brothers were drooling over her until she came up and kissed on of the figures cheeks in a girl fiendish way.

"Dang" Harry heard Fred say.

The two other figures took of their cloaks and it showed them too be about fifteen and strangely beautiful one had ruffled brown hair and amber eyes with a blood red ring around the shocking color he also had paled skin but Ginny and Hermione were giggling over him Harry rolled his eyes then he saw the other one.

Jaw length white hair extremely paled skin it had color but still seemed a sickly pale color he had a red scar that ran down his face on the left side that cut under his eye and had a pentagram above his left eye the cut ran down too his jaw bone and his eyes were red ruby-gold with a silver ring around the unearthly color and a pale green around the vertical pupil .

"_What the Heck?" _thought Harry.

"Hi I'm Train" said the browned haired one.

As they took their seats.

"And who are you?" asked Ginny.

"Allen!" said the white haired boy.

Mrs. Weasley came back in and nearly fainted at the site of Allen.

"Oh Molly dear are you okay?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"That boy he's cursed by black magic!" she blurted out.

The adults looked Allen over and Sirus and the others brought out their wands Allen blinked.

"This is why I hate my life!" he said.

And everything stopped.

"Huh?" the room seemed to say.

"I'm cursed yes but I'm not a monster can this go peacefully please me and my friends have had enough of this we just wish too come to the school like anyone else so if you would please lower your wands!" said Allen.

The adults knew he was something he was too beautiful too be human but they were wary of his eyes they were very different than most normal humans and he didn't seem to be a weak one though he may have looked a little weak physically he most likely wasn't but they seemed stunned by the fact he was so polite.

"Oh Sorry there mate we just have all been a bit tense lately that's all!" said Sirus.

The air relaxed a bit more over the evening.

"So which house are you all going into Mrs. Weasley said that you all where already sorted?" asked Hermione.

She found these people quiet interesting.

"Gryffindor!" said Lenalee.

"That's wonderful do you know what classes yet?" asked Ginny.

"Nope but we hope to find out soon so we can get started!" said Lavi.

"Well it's rather late and tomorrow we have to go too diagon alley and get everyone's things so off to bed!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone cleared out except for Allen.

"What are you doing here still Allen?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

He said nothing as he started too help her clean off the table and clean the dishes.

"You don't have too do that dear I will…"

"No I'll help it's the least I can do for you not telling them who we are and taking us in this suddenly!" he said.

He looked over at her she was frozen in place as were the other adults they watched a bit before.

"Why are you an Exorcist?" asked Remus.

He could smell him Burning leaves, crisp autumn air, and honey a odd combination for a human to have but this boy didn't seem normal at all

"Why do you ask?" questioned Allen.

"Your not a normal human are you so why are you an Exorcist?" asked Remus again.

" I made some mistakes long time ago so by becoming an exorcist I making up for those mistakes!"

The room went still and quiet so quiet you could hear an owl hoot from outside.

"You made some mistakes alright what did you do?"

"Something that cost my family their lives and for that I was cursed!" said Allen.

He let almost let frustration get the better of him and that would result in his Noah side coming out and he didn't feel like explaining it.

The adults were silent for some time….did that cross show up or did he turn into a Noah and not realize it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

They nodded no. And he continued with the dishes.

"Well that was something rather unfortunate Allen but what gave you that curse?!" said Sirus.

He looked at them ruby-gold eyes burning holes in their stern questions.

"A Demon!"

'A demon cursed you why?" asked Remus.

Allen placed the last dish down and put his hand against the counter he looked like he was trying too calm his nerves or something.

" The creature was my fault I turned someone I loved into one of them and barely got away with my life and for this as a reminder as my guiding light this curse allows me to help the demons I was twelve when it happened!" he said closing his eyes and letting his tensed muscles relax.

"What?" asked Sirus.

"You did that but isn't that dark magic?!" said Remus.

"Yes it is but Allen why did you turn the one you love into a demon?"

he stayed silent and he started too walk out of the room.

"Because I was alone again he was all I had left and he was gone again I don't hate him for giving me this curse it's his way of helping in ways I suppose…..Please keep our secrets we can't afford too be dragged away from this we all need some help in this world right so please if you will let us help you!"

He waved goodnight and went to his room where he collapsed on the bed and went too sleep.

The next day things were to say the least hectic with running around and Kanda getting called ma'am a good few times got a much deserved laugh from Allen and Train.

"Alright dears let's get your robes, books, and um?"

"Wands mum wands!" said Ron.

"Yes yes um Ron Harry Hermione take Allen, Train, Lavi, and Lenalee to get their wands and robes I'll get the others things then take them to get their pets if they wish"

"Alright mum bye!" said Ron.

They walked down the street and into Madam Miks robes for all occasions (A/N: sorry if that's wrong guys bare with me)

(bell ringing)

"Hello Mrs. Miks where area you?" asked Hermione.

A woman came dashing out of the back room and stood in front of the group.

"Yes dears?" she asked.

Something about today was going to be interesting Allen and train guessed at that but they were probably right.

"We need some robes for Gryffindor and our friends need some robes as well!" said Hermione.

The shop owner came over and measured Lenalee then Lavi who after falling face first onto the ground got a cattish face from Train and a laugh from Allen that sent chills down the trio's spines.

"Alright kitty cat come here it's your turn!" said the seamstress.

"Hey I'm not a cat!" said Train.

Allen was sitting down and just had his eyes closed he looked tired and sick.

"Hey Hermione do ya thing he's okay?" asked Ron.

She looked over at Allen she couldn't get over how pale he was his skin looked translucent a bit and he wasn't as white as his hair but he was still a sickly pale tone.

"I don't know maybe I should ask?" said Hermione.

She walked over and got really close to Allen his breath hit her face a bit it smelled like honey she was about to reach out and tap his shoulder then she caught the sent of burning leaves and crisp autumn air it was coming from Allen but it was odd she mentally shook her self and tapped his shoulder. And he jerked awake in a moments notice but the way he acted was scary when she touched him his reaction was scary instead of just jerking awake he grabbed her wrist in a death lock.

"Whoa Allen I'm sorry for startling you were you having a bad dream or something?" she asked.

The others looked over at him and Hermione he had a hold of her wrist and seemed like he had been startled so much that he had started too attack her.

"You two okay?" asked Ron.

He walked over and placed his hand on Allen's and got him to let go. Hermione's wrist had a bruise on it and it hurt a bit but it wasn't bad.

"I'm sorry it was a reflex I developed back at the academy sorry!" said Allen he had his eyes closed like he was expecting to get smack or hit.

"Why are you tensed up I'm not gonna hit you!" said Hermione.

Allen opened his eyes Hermione had not seen them up close before they were bright and looked like they glowed a bit but were rich red/gold they had a silver and green ring in them she hadn't seen the green one it was a pale mint color and fitted around the vertical pupil perfectly.

"Your eyes are pretty why are they like that though?" she asked.

"I was born with them like this they're odd though they change color sometimes they'll turn silver or red, gold, or frost blue but that's abut it I don't know why they do that but Lavi always says my eyes are a physical mood ring so guess they change color depending on my mood!"

The trio nodded sure it was odd for your eyes too tell your moods but maybe it was a spell that doesn't wear down or a curse.

"Allen is that scar on you face a curse?" asked Ron.

"Ron that's rude don't…"

Hermione was cut off.

"No it's okay yes it is but it doesn't effect my health or anything I'm fine I've had it since I was twelve so I'm used to the stares I get and I kind of disserved it for what I did!" he said

then worry flashed across his face and he looked down and away from the group next too him.

"Why What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I did something that cost my family their lives a long time ago you don't need too know anymore right now!" said Allen.

His voice went cold along with his eyes and he fell behind too walk beside Lavi and Lenalee.

"Harry what do you suppose he did?" asked Ron.

"I don't know but it probably was something that was painful for him he said it cost his family their lives so we don't need to question him until he's ready too tell us alright?!"

"Alright but that scar is a curse did you see the pentacle that's a dark Magic mark so he's either dabbled in the dark arts or someone did that as a sick thing to torture him!" said Hermione.

"Or it's because his parents were killed by dark magic and he has the same problem I do!" Harry pointed out.

The next stop was the wands and the trio knew better then too do anything stupid like scare the small group with them but they deserved a warning.

"If thing start happening in the next shop when one of you have a wand the one's who don't duck!" said Harry.

They nodded and walked in. The shop was dank and dark but seemed calm.

"Mr. Olivander are you here?" asked Harry.

"holly and phoenix feather core correct Harry Potter!" said the old shop keeper as he walked out of the darkness and into the front of the store carrying six boxes.

"Hello there are you three the knew transfers?" asked the wand maker.

"Yes I'm Lavi Bookman!" said Lavi. (A/N; he's using his job as his last name he's a bookman so it works for now).

"And you dear?"

"Lenalee Lee!"

"Pleasure I would shake your hand miss but my hands are rather busy!"

Then he looked at Allen and stopped at his curse mark.

"Blackest of magic leaves a pentacle boy!"

Allen pushed his bangs down to cover it.

"What's your name?" he asked pale blue eyes wondering over Allen's frail body.

"Allen Walker sir!"

Mr. Olivander looked him over again and his eyes tried to pierce Allen with mind reading but Allen's eye went an even paler blue than the shop keepers and the gold and red rings began too move around like a clock gear. The blue glowing brightly bringing all attention too him Mr. Olivander dropped the boxes he was caring on the table under them and steeped back the Trio did the same.

Train and the other two just stood there while Allen's glowing eyes scared the hell out of the four in front of him. When they stopped glowing they stayed blue with red and gold rings but the blue had specks of pale green in them.

"Allen what was that?'

"Orical right Mr. Walker your a Orical!"

Allen nodded blinking and his eyes as pale as they were looked scared.

"Are you blind right now?" asked Ron.

He looked blind.

"No I can see I told you my eyes do weird things they change colors and act different all the time!"

"What was with the rings moving?"

"Oricals can read hearts and minds right Allen!" said Hermione.

She had read about them but never seen one or seen the power used.

Allen's eyes were turning ruby/gold again and soon they went back again then when you looked close enough you could see specks of the palest blue in the ruby color.

"Now miss Lee please take this wand and give it a wave!"

He handed her a wand of oak with unicorn hair, she waved it and the left side of the shop's continse flew towards the group Allen dodged everyone of them easily and Lavi go hit by a few but was fine.

"Nope not that one!" said Ron.

The three of them were digging them selves out of a pile of wand boxes.

"Maple 11 1/2 inches and twilight harpies feather."

This one worked wonderfully for her so that was the one she got then Lavi's came up the first one.

"Ash wood 12 inches with Griffin feather core."

This one was perfect then Train's.

"13 inches shade wood, one black cat hair and black phoenix feather core with a orcoracalim metal in the wands handle and around the wand it self"

The wand shot out black, amber, and blood red sparks.

"Great now you Mr. Walker."

Allen took the first one and it shot out of his hand the next was odd it turned into a snake.

Six later Mr. Olivander had managed to get all the ravens out of his shop along with the bats.

"What the hell is going on with these wands?" asked Ron.

Some of the things were funny but not anymore Allen was bleeding his hand cut and gnarled by a stupid rat that came out of no where.

"Damn it this hurts!"

The shop keeper looked at it and was amazed that it was already healing he wrapped it in a bandage cloth and some blood seeped through but finally Allen found a wand.

"13 inches blood wood with well this is odd dragon scale with death phoenix feather core!"

Everyone was in a bit of confusion.

"This is the first time anyone has ever matched this wand and the death Phoenix is a dangerous bird if anyone sees it they have the gift too be chosen by it's feathers to control death it's self this bird is known as a reaper and the ones who have it's feathers are death guardians Mr. Walker the only people who have ever been picked by this bird have done something that is forbidden by all things and have seen death many times before have you done anything or seen anything that would make this bird chose you?"

Allen's eyes glazed over with a film in ways and when it went away it seemed like he was father scared.

His eyes were turning colors again but stopped the left was now so dark red it looked black and the rings showed vibrantly.

"Yes I've seen a lot of people die I watched my family die when I was seven and then I watched my last family member die keeping me alive every time someone dies it's normally because of me but that was a long time ago!"

The left eye went bright again it was telling the three something his eye for a brief moment went crimson then the gold fused again.

Finally they let and went too the pet shop Lavi got a owl named: author (A/N: he's a bookman it works)

Lenalee got a cat she named: Sera it was a little kitten that was cream colored with a black check mark on it right ear.

Train got a little black cat Lenalee called it Jinx and it mewed at and he got a little gold collar for it that had a small plate on it that told you his name and where to send him if he get's lost.

Allen wasn't thinking about a pet he had Crux and Timcanpy but he got a owl as he was looking at one Timcanpy and Crux popped out.

"What are those?" asked Ron.

Crux glared and Timcanpy gave a toothy grin as it sat on Allen's head and Crux on his shoulder.

"two pains that I'm gonna train the owl to chase if they get on my nerves!"

"Gulp pleases Allen be nice to us we didn't do anything to you!" said Crux.

"It talked!" said Hermione.

"He can do that and Timcanpy can't but he bites!" said Allen as a Little black bat came coming over and try to take Crux off his shoulder but when it got close Allen hissed at it in a viscous way and it flew away in fear.

"How did you get that bat too get away from you every time we came in here it try's to attack us?" asked Ron.

"He hissed at it father meanly I didn't think a human could make such a unnatural sound!" said Hermione.

Allen looked at her and went back too looking at the owls he pulled out a small one about the size of Pig but it was jet black with a crescent moon shape around it's right eye and it had bright gold eyes.

"he's not ever been out of here the little one you've got there!" said the shop keeper.

They thanked her and walked out.

And headed back to the bank and found the rest waiting and a angery Kanda holding the cage of a black-blue owl with it's wings crossed and an angery look on it's face as well.

"Look Yu Chan found an owl that's just like him!" said Lavi.

Lenalee and the others laughed as well and Allen and Train along with their pets looked amused.

"There you are!" said Ginny.

She saw Crux and Timcanpy and smiled at them then frowned at the sight of Timcanpy giving one of his mischievous grins as it flew down from Allen's head and clamped onto his ear Allen sat the cage down and snatched the little golden ball of his ear.

"TIMCANPY YOU LITTLE PEST GET IN MY POCKET AND STAY THERE!" yelled Allen in a riled up manner the little golem shook in fear and did as he was told letting the little poof of fur on his tail hang out of his masters pocket to show it had surrendered.

"what is that little thing?" asked Fred.

"It's a golem I've had him for a few years now and he bite a lot I've got tired of him always biting me and he can show emotions and they will tell you when he's about to do something."

"And the little dragon on you shoulder?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello ma'am I'm Crux I'm supposed too stay with Allen like Timcanpy it's his guardian's orders!" he said in a military form.

"Sorry he's a bit over dramatic at times he's always been this way!"

"He cute where did you get him?" asked Fred and George.

"My dad gave him too me when I was a kid and he just stuck around so I really have no clue I guess where all half a foot dragons come form!'

"Shame but still cute little thing!" said Fred.

"You don't have too listen to him!"

They laughed a bit.

NO. 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE: 7:23PM: ONE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS.

Things were calm now at the house with the transfers there everyone wasn't on high edge with worry Allen and Train were packing when Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny came in.

(Door opening and closing)

"Hi guys how's it coming?" asked Ginny.

Train was putting books in and Allen was folding a black and silver coat that had a rose cross on it over the heart area.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

Pointing at the coat Allen put it down and finished folding the other clothes before starting on the books.

"It's nothing just a coat!" said Allen.

He put the last of his book in then in a small cloth pack he put his uniform in so he could get too it easier.

"It had a rose cross on it!" said Fred.

Both the twin came in with a pop making Harry and co. jump Allen and Train didn't even flinch.

"You point?" asked Train.

He was pulling the same kind of Coat of a hanger and walking over with it.

"My point is that would be a Vatican symbol!" said Hermione.

"It's unimportant trust me!' said Allen.

Silence then.

"I never asked you Allen but where are you from you sound American!" asked Hermione.

"He can't be from American he's practically an albino I think coldest pace on earth!" said George.

"Actually I'm British I was born in London in the 90's 1994 actually!" said Allen.

"What no way you don't have an accent or anything!" said Ron.

"It just up and vanished a long time ago it could be those five year I spent in New York with my parents but I don't think that would do it. It could be because neather one of my parents were from here I'm not sure all I know is I was born in London on October 31st at 11:59 pm that's all the things I remember from when I was little the rest of my memories are somewhere in my skull I know it but I forgot about a lot of things" stated Allen.

Hermione gave him the most intrigued look she could muster.

"What time are we leaving?" asked Train as he shut his trunk and started to pick it up.

"Whoa man do ya need…"

Fred didn't get too finish Train had already put it on the floor and Allen was already picking it up with one hand and setting it onto the floor.

"What?" the two asked.

"You just lifted those things by your selves with one hand!" said Ron.

"yea isn't light to any of you?" asked Train.

"No most can't lift it by their selves!" said Ginny.

"And you two look like your frail little things Allen looks like a kick would break him in two !" said George.

"We're a lo stronger than we look you two!" Pointed out Allen.

"If you don't believe us just watch and wait at Hogwarts we can show you guys what we can do!" said Train.

"So Allen what did your parents do for a living?" Ginny.

"They were doctors my mother was an herb specialist so she used old world reminds and my dad was a bit strange but so was she my dad could tell you what was wrong just by looking in your eyes he was an Orical you could say and my Mom had a healing ability I inherited both of their powers !"

"Wow!' said Ron.

"RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, HARRY ALL OF YOU TIME FOR BED!"

"Wow your moms loud !" said Train.

The red heads nodded as they waved good night.

"Good Night guys sleep well"

With that the old house of No. 12 Grimmauld place this year though some things were going too be one of the most interesting and the most trying none of them knew it.

* * *

Songs for chapter/story: Futatsu No Kodou To Akia Tsumi By On/Offf


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Hogwarts & Learning

Me: Welcome back to the Order Of The Black Phoenix yes the title changed they changed on my stories to

IMMORTAL'S MASQURADE: PART 1: EXORCIST

IMMORTAL'S MASQUARDE: PART 2: BLACK CAT.

AND

IMMORTAL'S MASQURADE: ORDER OF THE BLACK PHOENIX

I changed them because there all apart of a saga this is part 3 like it says in summary go to my profile to find all my stories I changed the titles because they were to self explanatory so I hope you like the chapter and the title change if you have a better one let me know I'm open for suggestions.

Now On Too The Chapter;

Crux: Thank you!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE: DAY OF HOGWARTS DEPARTURE.

The house was quiet for about two seconds before the sun rose and Allen and Train got up and got ready Allen putting on his gloves as Train hid his gun under the long shirt he wore. they got their things and headed down stares and sat at the table.

"Damn!"

Allen looked at Train.

"What's with you we always get up at the crack of dawn so what's different?"

"Komui!"

Allen sweat dropped he remembered oh did he.

(Flash Back)

_The exorcists were in Komui's office and He was telling them about a mission._

"_You all are going to a school and will be students there for this year and the next if possible" _

_They nodded._

"_What school is it sir?" asked Eve._

"_A magic school!"_

_Laughter burst out and The only ones who weren't laughing were Allen and Train._

"_Why aren't you two laughing about this it's hilarious ?" asked Lavi._

"_Magic is easy for us it's real and no laughing matter!" said Allen huffing at this._

"_The Name Please!" said Train._

_Most of them looked stunned_

"_Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry!"_

"_Alright when do we leave?" asked Raina._

"_Tomorrow at noon!"_

_They all nodded and got their information and left._

(End Of Flash Back)

"Oh God Komui you die for this!" said Allen.

"He's sent us too our own graves it's not safe too send vampires too a magic school!"

Allen beat his head against the table in defeat while Train was thinking about the nearest Clift he could jump off of to save the wizards the trouble.

"If you two keep hitting your selves in the head your gonna get a concussion !" said Hermione.

She came in to the room followed by Ginny, Lenalee, Raina, and Miranda.

"Sleep well Train?" asked Raina.

He nodded while Lenalee came over too Allen kissed him on the lips. Once she saw the stares they got she broke off and blushed

"Sorry force of habit!"

She sat down and leaned her head on Allen's shoulder.

"You two look quiet cute together!" said .

They smiled she took note that Allen didn't look healthy .

"Are you alright dear?" she asked Allen.

"Yes I'm fine!"

She cooked breakfast and took another mental note along with Hermione that Train and Allen barely ate anything she gave a concerned look at them but they didn't seem to be paying attention she looked at Allen's ever knowing eyes and he smiled but concern took her again they were dulled out and cold they were bright and vibrant three days ago.

"Allen Train can we talk too you for a moment?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

They nodded and walked down the hall to a room where they were locked in with both the Weasley parents.

"Allen, Train are you two feeling well you look ill!" said Mrs. Weasley.

They looked at each other and then at the two before them.

"We're fine Mrs. Weasley we just are a bit run down from the week before jet lag as most would say!" stated Allen.

The two sighed and let them leave as they followed Hermione watched them re-enter the kitchen and noticed their foot steps couldn't be heard odd.

"So what did Mum want with ya?" asked Ron.

"Nothing she guessed we were sick or something but we're not sick so she was just over reacting too us being tired from coming half way around the world!" said Train.

With in two hours all of Hades broke lose people were running and picking up things and tossing bags back and forth to the cab out side Allen and the other kids already in the car .they sat there while Lavi laughing as Fred got smacked upside the head with a tote.

"I love magic!" said Lavi.

Allen smiled and winked making Lavi's hands become tied with a rope that popped out of no where.

"Who did that?"

Allen's eyes had a strange glow in them it was wicked and demonic but he winked again and Kanda was tied and gagged sitting next too him.

"Mhmmmm grrrrrrrr..Handmamdndfn" said Kanda.( You damned moyashi how dare you use that hocus pocus on me you stupid blood sucking old corps)

"Ah sorry Kanda didn't hear you?" said Allen.

Everyone laughed and Allen gave one of his dark side smiles and everyone went silent.

"What's with the name calling Bakanda you don't have too be so cruel!" he stated.

The gagged vanished and he repeated what he said.

"You damned moyashi how dare you use that hocus pocus on me you stupid good for nothing hybrid freak!"

Allen growled a inhuman growl at him and Kanda crinched back from him with fear.

"Hybrid?" asked Ron.

"My bloodline is old and not many of us are left so he calls me a hybrid because my family has been around for three thousand years!" stated Allen.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as the car pulled away from Grimmauld place. The ride was quiet until.

"Allen um the rose cross on your coat what's it mean ?" asked Hermione.

Allen was looking out the window but when she mentioned it he froze solid and then loosened up and lookat her.

"It's our old school's coat of arms our schools kind of old and tied up with the Vatican in the past now we've cut the ties and we can practice Magic but our magic a bit different and more complex in ways but not too much different from yours!" explained Allen.

Hermione and the others (Who didn't know the truth) were thinking the same thing.

"_Either that was the truth or he's a really good lair!"_

Allen gave them a smile and turned his attention back too the window while Lenalee was leaning against his shoulder.

Hermione couldn't shake this feeling about something being off with the two others Allen and Train weren't normal people even for wizards they weren't normal they were too well in her opinion inhuman looking.

Allen blinked and the ropes on Lavi vanished as he grumbled about Allen being more of a trickster than him at times but the white haired boy grinned a sweet smile and Lavi smiled back and ruffled his hair (he's sitting across from him) she continued to watch the two boys Train was something he was quiet like his friend but also funny and seemed relaxed but tensed at the same time.

She studied their features Train's dark brown hair, amber eyes with a white ring around the pupil and blood red out lining the fire light color, his skin was paled a bit and he had a good muscle build on him most of the boys from that school did but they weren't very muscular just a bit and lastly he had a roman numeral tattoo on his collar bone and he had a choker with a bell on it like a cat collar.

Allen had an albino skin tone , white hair, a red scar on the left side of his face that ran down too his jaw bone and had a pentacle above his eye it ran through his eye too, his face was calm and soft like his voice and his eyes were the strangest things they were ruby/gold swirl color with a light blue ring around the pupil on the left and pale green on the other both encircled by silver and as for the rest of him he was much stronger than he looked and probably smarter than people take him for all and all the two were pretty impressive but seemed too have a lot of sadness in their eyes.

Soon they were at the station and unloading things like the wind putting things on carts and runnig for all they were worth Hermione once again taking note that Allen and Train going a bit faster than most but they were thin very thin so that was probably why. After getting on the platform and getting on the locomotive they were off.

"Be good and you three help them get used to the place Fred Gorge behave your selves." said Mrs. Weasley.

The two boys nodded and Harry and Co. agreed and left too find compartments Kanda going off too one by his self Lavi going with Fred and Gorge (A/N: Fred + George + Lavi +Raina = BIG PROBLEMS AT SCHOOL)

Harry and the others went too find a compartment with the others Raina deciding at the last moment too go with Lavi, left the others alone. after finding a compartment they put their things away and the room fell silent. Later Hermione and Ron couldn't take the silence and Ginny seeing this decided to learn about the Transfers .

"So Train were are you from?" asked Ginny.

" Well I don't remember I was adopted when I was young after my parents were killed in a shooting I was taken in by a man and we lived in Rubick city for a few years before I was sent too a school when the school became a problem I left with a friend of my dads and he's been raising me since and my friend Eve with her sister Rinslet 3ver since. so were an odd family but after Carle past away Sven was all I had so he became a guardian for me and Eve's parents were killed as well so he took us both in!"

"That's so sad too not know where your really from!" said Harry.

" Yea but if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have met people like Allen or the others!"

"Those two could be brothers the way they act they get along great Allen's a helpful person so he always helps us when we have problems he even saved my life a few times!" said Eve.

They nodded and looked at Allen Lenalee was leaning on him asleep almost until they noticed a piece of paper on the floor Hermione picked it up and it was a photo Allen and Lenalee with a little girl and boy with white hair like Allen's and eyes like Lenalee's the boy black hair and Allen's eyes she was a pretty thing the boy was handsome but it was confusing the little kids could have been their little sister and brother but they weren't related Hermione looked at the two and Lenalee saw and she snagged the photo out of her hands.

"She's Allen's adopted sister I help take care of her she came too the order an orphan and since Allen was an orphan once he took her in and the boy is her brother!" she lied.

"Oh that was good of you Allen but um she has white hair like you and yours is from that curse right so?"

Asked Ginny.

"She has Hair like that because she's an albino oddly enough I am as well I should have had white hair when I was born but my hair was brown I don't mind it though!"

They nodded and Eve asked a question.

"So what kind of classes are there at Hogwarts?"

Hermione perked up.

"A good few there's Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Divination, Muggle Studies ,and History Of Magic.!"

"That's a good bit!" said Lenalee.

"Yep But Potions is the worst!" said Ron.

The group looked at him.

"Why?" they asked.

Ron was about too answer when the door slid open and there stood Malfoy and Co.

"I heard from my father that there was some new students from a school called the Black Order Magic Academy so who are they?" asked Draco.

He scanned the room and saw the group he set his eyes on Lenalee he thought that she needed him not who ever was next too her.

"Hi there pretty why don't you come with me?" asked Draco.

He reached out for her arm but a gloved hand caught his.

"Gah?"

"Don't touch her!" said Allen.

He looked up and saw the curse mark , the red/gold eyes, and the white hair and pulled his hand away and laughed.

"What happened too you snowy?"

Allen growled.

"Yea look at the freak what happen to ya did ya swallow a snow spell?" asked Crabbe in a mocking way.

"What kind of Freak are you too have white hair? I bet you were cursed by your parents because they didn't want to have a thing like you as their kid!"

Allen snapped pulling out his wand and doing a none verbal charm he hexed them with an ease.

" _Sol vex!" _

A flash of light and both Crabbe and Goyel had little black bats over their heads watching

"What the heck what kind of spell was that?" asked Goyel

"It's an old world spell one of my dad's and It does more than that!"

Allen nodded too the bats as They swooped down and scratched them causing them too hallucinate they screamed and the group saw what they were seeing evil looking creatures Dementors and other things. By now they were shaking in fear as the spell vanished.

"Get lost you insolent little worms!" snapped Allen.

Crabbe and Goyel took off leaving Draco at the hands of a vampire (They don't know hehe)

He stared Allen down but then again Allen had a little trick up his selves he turned his eyes gold and only on his face did his skin turn light gray and the one cross on his forehead show. Malfoy shrieked and took off as the door was slammed and Allen went out of his parshal Noah form. And sat back down.

"Bloody hell that was brilliant Allen where did you learn that spell?" asked Ron.

Hermione scowled.

"You shouldn't have done that Allen if Snape hears of this he'll!"

"He'll try and throw me out then he would get one hell of a shock from me I may not look it but if I can't use a wand they by hell I'll use a form of my own magic and it hurts and I'll make sure it's a long time before he gets away!" said Allen.

He gave a demonic smile and the group shrunk away from him as he gave an evil laugh that sent chills down their spines.

"I think that even Voldemort would be a idiot too try and mess with him right now?" questioned Ron.

Hermione blinked in shock at him Allen was sweet and this side of him was pure evil and obviously mischievous the little golem Timcanpy that was sitting on his head was shaking.

" Uh-huh what happened?" asked Ginny.

Lavi opened the door and froze.

"Great who let dark Allen out?" he asked the group.

" M-Malfoy!" said Ron.

Allen saw the door open and took off after the blond headed boy.

"Uh-oh um hold on!" Said Lavi.

He closed the door as they heard a crash and screams Timcanpy flew back in and showed them the video of Allen tackling Malfoy and hog tying him and hanging him upside down on the ceiling as the boy tried too get lose Crabbe and Goyel were turned into mice and tied up as well while the rest of the Slytherins were jinxed with bubble coughing curses. And Allen walked out an evil grin on his face and he chuckled wickedly.

"Whoa…….was that Allen?" asked Fred who had snuck in with George.

"Yes He um has a very demonic dark side it hasn't killed anyone but um it does these sort of mischievous

things and it tends too embarrass people and do what you just saw and so on and so forth lets just say that not even Snape would want too mess with him and if by chance he did well there might be murder too call he has hurt people in the past but nothing to sever but watch out if both Allen and Train's dark sides get

together and go out on a path of destruction it ends bad!" stated Lavi.

They nodded as the door opened and Allen walked in sighed before his eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh god is he okay?" asked Hermione.

Lavi picked him up and sat him down on the bench while he felt of his temperature.

"Is it really important too feel for a fever?" asked Ginny.

"Yes this does a lot of strange things too him like getting him sick so I have too I'm his big brother in ways god knows he's needs it sometimes !"

"So I guess that this is regular?" asked Harry.

He got odd feelings from the boy Allen seemed very kind and a good person but he just had an unnatural feel about him. Allen wasn't normal even for magic people this wasn't normal.

"Yep but he's fine he'll wake up soon!" said the red head as he and the two twins walked out.

"Ouch my head!" said Allen.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the seats.

"Whoa you recover quick!" said Ron.

"Uh-huh!"

The rest of the ride was silent and still while Allen had challenged Raina too cards and Beat her sixteen times they all laughed and Allen and Train played a trick on Lavi and the twins made the whole compartment go black (Dark hole magic odd and effective).the group then changed into their uniforms before the locomotive screeched to a halt.

HOGWARTS STAION: 8:45PM

When they got off the train and into the crowed they found the carriages waiting for them and Allen, Train, and Harry froze solid.

"Oi you three what's with you?" asked Lavi.

Allen walked around the creature it looked like a dead horse with bat wings it was creep as hell but it didn't bother him as much as it did at first kind of like being a vampire it bothered him but now it was fine well finer than it had been.

"What are those things?" asked Harry.

"What things Harry?" asked Hermione.

Allen placed his hand on the horse and it licked his hand.

"Allen what was that?"

He turned at them and looked at the creature so they couldn't see it well he'd just have too make them see it, he tapped the horse again and they saw his hand stopped and made a patting sound against something they saw the carriage shake and he put a tie around it's head and they saw it held onto something.

"Huh maybe a ghost ?" stated Lavi.

"Nope something else but let's go before we draw attention!"

They climbed in and sat down Allen getting a sudden head ache when it started too move while Allen readjusted his tie trying to ignore the throbbing in his head; he didn't really like the tie to the blood red ribbon he normally would wear when he had to wear more dressed up clothes but it worked fine for now. unfortunately he wasn't able to ignore the pain any longer.

"Ouch".

They looked at him his mind was racing through everything so quick the tunnels, moving stair cases, a large snakes corpse, a dragon, a stone of blood red , and then there were these hooded things with souls in their stomach's.

Allen went white when he got what was happening his ability too sense things of horror and or just bad things was sent over the edge in a downward spiral of flashes from the past this gift was a curse these things were going too affect his powers greatly being the son of the Noah of Memories he can read minds and hearts and this place was filled with both dark and light.

"Allen are you okay your snow white?" asked Lenalee.

"Yea I'm fine just a little nervous!" he said with a fake smile.

Hermione and the others being the snoops they were couldn't help but find his actions strange and slightly mysterious.

"Allen um what kind of magic can you do?" asked Ron.

"Different types!"

"Oh!"

The carriages pulled too a stop and they got out.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" yelled Lavi mouth agape.

"Apparently Bookman hasn't taught him too stay quiet!" said Allen while shaking his head in defeat.

The head ache was gone now and he was smiling inside his mind with joy at that he didn't feel like having a head ache and listening too Dumbledore's speech.

They entered the great hall and there stood Professor Magonalge.

"Hello everyone welcome too Hogwarts now listen in just a few moments the first years will be sorted I ask all of you too show respect and behavior"

They all nodded

"Very well go on in!" she said.

The trio and the exorcists followed them in and too the Gryffindor table.

"That is amazing!" said Raina.

They were looking at the ceiling and shock well some Allen and Train seemed fine though they were used to magic since they had seen it all the time growing up.

"Sit down Lavi before you get laughed at!" said Krory.

The rabbit man sat down his rabbit ears drooping but they soon vanished and he perked back up.

"This place is so pretty!" said Lenalee.

"Yea!"

Allen gulped at the feeling of the magic in the air it felt nice but shaky the darkness choked the air that was around the Slytherins and as for Snape well he figured it out fast as too who that was.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Hermione.

She saw the shiver that ran up his spine at the site of everything.

"Allen?"

"Hmm oh yea I'm fine just this is strange the school!" he said with a poker face smile.

She didn't trust that kind of smile.

(Clapping)

"Your attention please the sorting will now begin" said the stout faced witch.

The hat from what Hermione had explained belonged too the creator of their house Godric Gryffindor sang a odd tune but it was a riddle that Allen and Train figured out quick. Magonalge called name after name and finally the food showed up the group ate but Allen and Train didn't eat much and Allen seemed out of it about something.

"eh ot ou oing?" asked Ron with a full mouth.

Allen looked up at him in a bit of boredom and silence he didn't speak a word but stared.

(gulp)

"Uh Allen are you okay?" asked Harry.

This odd feeling came over him at the site of the blankness of his eyes and the just as blank and unemotional face that his new friend held it was just odd.

" What are you doing Allen?" asked Ron.

He seemed too snap out of his thoughts and looked at the Slytherins table.

"Do you know what Malfoy is doing?" he asked with a dark look of hatred.

"N-No!" stuttered Ron.

"He's planning on pulling a trick on the Gryffindor 's after the feast!' he said while resting his arms on the table and resting his head on top of them.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Does the damn cheat need a reason?" he asked wickedly.

"I guess not!" she said a bit shocked by his wording.

"I didn't know you disliked him so much!" said Harry.

"I don't deal well with back stabbers and brats who think everything's for their liking and if it doesn't go so they think they can pick on others!" he said with slitted eyes at the blond Slytherin.

"Well you better………."

"Attention please I have a few announcements too make……….." said the elderly Wizard.

The entire hall was snapped into attention the second Dumbledore spoke.

"Firstly I wish too welcome some new students from the Black Order Magic Academy " said the head master.

He waved for them too stand ,they did and whispers broke out.

"Do you see the girls there odd but cute" said one boy.

"Hey look at the guy with long hair that's odd"

"What about the boy with white hair took some freaky magic too do that didn't!"

Dumbledore silenced them and continued after the group sat down

"Now I ask you treat them nicely their head master has sent them here too learn more of other types of magic I would have them demonstrate but they may not wish too"

The crowed turned too them.

"Well guys what do you say show us what ya got!" asked Fred.

The exorcists gulped but nodded and Lavi nodded too the head master.

"Very well it looks like they wish too demonstrate!"

The groups clapped.

"Kanda move or die!" said Allen.

He ched but moved.

He was the first too act he jumped out and came at Allen with Mugen but Allen swiftly dodged it.

"Now now play nice!" he smirked.

As he jumped and landed on the blade and Lenalee activated her dark boots as Allen did the same in activating his smaller form of 'magic' and did a flip landing with his innocence activated at the level of frozen reaper.

"_Thank heaven innocence looks like magic sometimes" _she thought.

Train activated some of his abilities and him and Raina and Eve did flips turns and twists

They stopped and deactivated their innocence's and bowed too the crowed as they cheered.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a Raven Claw.

They smiled as they sat down.(A/N: This story has a mix of years: 4 and 5)

"How did you guys do all that?" asked Ron.

"Magic how else!" said an out of breath Train (faking).

"Oh cool and Allen you were pretty flexible you landed on a sword blade and stayed on it till you activated that magic"

"Oh um yea okay thanks!" he said while smiling.

They felt odd about him now how exactly did a human do that they had never seen a human do something that unbelievable.

"How did you balance like that Allen?" asked Hermione.

"I used too do circus acts when I was younger and I was always having too balance so after sometime I…….."

"Started having the agility of a cat!" said Lavi.

Allen raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Yea pretty much!" he smiled.

"You don't take me as a circus type I would have taken you for a well bred person or something!" said Ron.

"Well bred how?" he asked with a quizzical look that made the pavarti twins giggle at how adorable it looked.

"Well the way you act, walk, talk, look even you look like high society!"

Allen laughed at this and shook his head.

"No afraid not I'm not some rich guys kid !" he said with a sly look.

"Then?"

"I'm an orphan I was raised on the streets half my life when I was adopted that's when I was taught how too be like I am a gentle man as some would say !" he smiled again.

"Oh sorry!"

"But the thing is I may have some respect and manners but I'm still not some body you can push around!"

"I'd say so I haven't been able too play a trick on you since your decent!" said Lavi and then clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Decent?"

"It's not important!" said Allen as a woman in pink got up.

"Now I have too tell you all something I will be taking over defense against the dark arts this year and I will not take any dodling or fiddling around I will expect top work on your class work and even better on your homework"

Back at the Gryffindor table Allen smirked.

"What?" asked Ron.

"She looks like a pink frog!" he said in a slight whisper.

Ron snickered and Harry laughed while Hermione huffed.

"And you say your respectful!"

"I am but not to someone I can see is going too be trouble!" he said pointing too Umbridge.

"Well I think she might not be too bad!" said Hermione.

"And I'm sure you thought that about Quirle too right?" asked Allen slyly.

She gasped.

"How did you know about Quirle?"

" I just do I read you know!" he said with a tired expression.

Soon after they were dismissed to their rooms the group were amazed at the moving stair cases but the talking portraits is what got Lavi.

"That is cool I wonder what panda would say?" he thought out.

"He'd say don't call me a panda and kick you into a wall!" said Allen with a strait face.

"Ha-ah your probably right!" he said as he flung his arm over Allen's shoulder causing him too topple over.

(thud)

"Ouch Lavi your crushing me!" he said while Lavi was still sitting on him.

"Lavi get off!" he said.

The others turned and the Slytherins laughed at the scene as Lavi got up and Lenalee and the others checked them over.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ron.

"Yea I'm fine Lavi though might not be much longer!" stated Allen in a prickly manner.

"Now Allen calm down you know how angery you get don't do anything stupid come on Allen!"

He got closer too him and struck him four times in the head with his right hand.

(punching sound)

"Ouch please stop Allen I mean come on it was a joke!"

"No that was public inbaresment and your in for it if you don't shut the hell up and get up the stares!" he snapped.

Lavi knowing all to well what Allen was capable of magic or not he darted up the steps.

(fast foot steps)

"Wow that was fast!" said Ron.

"I think we need too get Allen angery at Snape and see what happens" said Fred.

"I heard you!" said Allen as he kicked the twins up the stares in anger for trying too use him.

Once inside the common room Allen simmered down and walked up stairs.

(door slamming)

"Wow he's ticked!" said Lavi.

The others seemed to agree until the door slammed again and foot steps came down the stairs followed by Allen reappearing.

"No just tired" he said with Timcanpy and Crux sitting on his shoulder.

"Hi all!" said Crux.

Allen looked at the little dragon and smiled and Timcanpy chewed on a twig.

"At least it's not my ear!" said Allen while looking at a toothy smiling Timcanpy.

"That little thing is so cute!" said Ginny.

Timcanpy flew down and gave her a blush as it rolled it's small hands around and bobbed up and down saying thank you before flying back too sit on Allen's head.

"That little guys been both helpful and a pain!"

Timcanpy smiled widely at that.

"So um Allen where in England are you from?" asked Hermione.

"All over no real place mostly small towns and villages if you don't count Godirc's hollow"

"The magic village but I thought?"

"My mother wasn't a witch and my father wasn't a wizard they just could do odd things!" he said with a sad smile.

The trio stared as they sat down with the others (minus Kanda who had gone too bed along with Raina)

"How……" asked Ginny.

"Pardon?" asked Allen.

"How did you really get that curse?" she asked.

The others seemed so happy about maybe hearing it more in detail.

"My fathers brother was killed pushing me out of the way of a car and the car hit him and he died in front of me" he said with a parshal lie and parshal truth.

"How awful!" said Lavender Brown looking behind them.

He turned too her and she jolted.

"_He's so beautiful and sweet I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?" _thought Lavender.

"Yea it was but it wasn't the cause!" he said pointing too the curse mark as they all watched most of the others heading up while Lenalee and Lavi stayed along with Miranda and Krory.

"Then what was?" asked Harry.

"A deal!" he said darkly.

"A deal with who?"

"Someone who I shouldn't have trusted this man was I guess you could say a dark magic user and he asked me if I wanted too bring Mana back"

They listened quietly but intently.

"What did you say?" asked Ginny who was shaking a bit from the horror story.

"I said yes and when he cam back he cut threw my eye cursing me too know and see things it's horrible you may think the ability too see things that others can't is fine but…….it's not this curse is both a blessing and a nightmare too see the type of things I've seen with this curse you would be insane by now!" Allen seemed a bit somber after that like he was re-living that moment by telling it.

"Wow that was horrible for him too do that too you but you said it was helpful too?" stated Hermione.

"Uh-huh I won't tell you much other than the fact that it's saved our lives countless times"

"But it must be hard for people trust you if they see that pentacle!" stated Hermione.

"Yea it is at first the mark is a sign of dark magic in the magical world and there for I'm not trusted like Remus or Sirius because I'm different than most!"

They nodded and said no more on the subject.

"Well what about the classes tomorrow that should be fun!" said Hermione.

They smiled at that and Lenalee whispered in Allen's ear about something and Hermione saw this little light in his eyes it wasn't a sweet type it was longing and lustful.

"It's late why don't we get some sleep!" said Lavi.

"_God knows we're gonna need some sleep if Lenalee is going too let him feed!"_

"Alright goodnight guys!" said Lavi and Miranda.

Krory followed shortly and Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed with Lenalee and Allen. he was starting too drift so she pulled him down so he could rest his head on her lap while he slept. The trio stared at the small affectionate scene before them while he slept she played with his hair softly.

"You really love him don't you Lenalee?" asked Hermione.

"Yes and we're going to get married sooner or later!" she said showing the silver ring on her finger.

"Wow that's good you guys seem so great for each other!" said Ginny.

She nodded and continued too play with his white hair.

"Was his hair always white if I haven't asked before?"

"No it used too be dark brown like Train's but not anymore I like his hair this color it looks better on him than the brown hair color really it suites him!"

Hermione seemed distant about something.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Allen's not normal is he?" asked Hermione too Lenalee.

"He's a bit different but not in a bad way he's good and kind and pretty smart!"

With that she woke him up and they left for bed. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the two were extremely nervous looking and worried but she shrugged it off.

"Hermione did you see the way Allen looked at us just now?" asked Harry.

"Hmm yes I did I think he was just a little bit sleepy and didn't realize what he did!"

That face he gave them like he knew what they were planning and trying too do like he read their minds.

"We should go to bed too ya know it's late!" said Ron looking at the clock as it hit 11: 45pm.

They nodded and walked up stairs Hermione saw that Lenalee was already asleep and huffed.

"_Guess I'll just have too watch out for things tomorrow there is defiantly something wrong with the transfers especially Allen and Train!"_

She curled up in her bed and dosed off thinking too keep a sharp eye for the two strange students.

Meanwhile in the boys dorm.

"Timcanpy stop biting!" said Allen as he pulled on his shirt.

They all looked at him and the small flying and agitated golem that was flapping around his head.

"Oi Allen what's your old school like?" asked Dean.

He blinked trying to think up a good lie.

"Large and confusing sometimes and overly strange our uniforms weren't quite like these!" he said pointing too his school uniform.

"What were they like?"

"Black and white with silver buttons at first then black and blood red after a while!" he said with a smile.

"And your parents let you go too the school?" asked Seamus.

"My parents were murdered when I was young the head master took me and others in as legal guardian but in truth we don't need it!" he said with a small smile.

"But you're a Muggle born right?" asked Neville.

He looked at him with a quizzical face and then thought for a bit.

"No!"

"Then what?'

"I'm…….not really sure my mom and dad could do magic I suppose but they could do other things as well!"

"Like what?" asked Ron.

Allen shook his head back and forth.

"To that I'd have too show you it I can't explain what they did but I can do what they did!"

He smiled and pulled his curtains close again after getting in bed.

(curtains closing)

"He's odd!" said Seamus.

Train closed his curtains before he was asked questions as well.

The others shrugged and went too sleep most excited about the new classes while others (Neville) were scared that they'd be in for it.

(DAWN: 6:02AM BOYS DORM)

Train saw the sun rise and got ready in a hurry while he found that Allen was already up and slipping on his shoes and soon was done.

"Morning Train sleep well?" he asked while skimming threw a spell book for potions.

"Mostly you?" he asked while sitting down and picking up a book as well.

"Fine but………..this place it's sending my senses off the rocker!"

"I know I feel like I'm being watched left and right how are we supposed too?"

"I don't know our kind can go five weeks but we start losing control after that!" he stated.

The two paled too think that they might be hunting in the forest at night for some time they didn't mind it but it was a good chance at getting found out about being what they are.

"Your classes are?" asked Allen trying too lighten the mood.

"Potions, Transfiguration, charms, divination, and defense against the dark arts"

"Same here and same time as Harry, Ron, Hermione , and Ginny".

They sighed.

"Kill Komui?"

"Uh-huh kill Komui!"

They hung their heads as Raina and Lenalee came down stairs with Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning guys!"

"Hi Hermione!" said Train.

Eve sighed and fixed her skirt.

"I don't like this skirt!'

"Fourth year?" asked Fred.

"Uh-huh!'

They smiled and Allen sighed as the other came as well.

"Hungry guys?" asked Ginny.

They nodded another lie!.

The groups left and came down stairs and strait too great hall.

"Good morning Allen and Train did you sleep well?" asked Luna.

Allen smiled and shook out the mental image of blood that seemed too plague his mind at the moment.

"Yes!" he said while sitting down.

Lenalee started too eat but Allen finished before any of the others barely eating anything at all.

"Your not eating anything more?" asked Ron while he ate a piece of bacon.

"No I don't eat much!" he said as Train finished.

"Well why not your both gonna starve before the end of the first three classes!" said Hermione.

"I just don't eat much that's all!" he said feeling all the sudden pressured by Hermione's judgmental glare.

"I swear your anorexic!" she said looking at his thin frail looking figure.

"I'm not honest I'm just built thin!" he smiled.

She shook her head.

Magonalge walked by with the time slots soon after saving Allen and Train from more of her glares of distrust and badgering.

"What first?" asked Ron.

"Transfiguration" said Allen with his eyes closed.

"But?…………you didn't even look at the time slot" said Ginny.

Patel smiled greatly at Allen's cool temperament but knew he had Lenalee and she spited her for being so lucky.

"Yea well he just figured too look in to our schedules a little earlier so Komui rounded up our classes" said Lavi.

"Oh I see" Hermione said.

She didn't trust this was it possible that Allen wasn't telling the truth about who him and the others where?.

Later they headed up to their first class and found Magonalge standing at the front of her desk.

"Hello Class and welcome to Transfiguration" she said as they sat down.

They smiled while Lavi and the two vampires took perfected mental notes of every little detail of the class.

"Now today we are going to be learning about Anti-Megas now who can tell me about what an Anti-Megas is?" asked the witch.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes miss Granger?"

"An Anti-Megas is a human that can turn into a animal though it's not a perfected magic there are several of them in existence today and they must be registered with the Ministry Of Magic" she said.

"Correct now when was the first Anti-Megas known about?"

To that they all looked at each other until Allen raised his hand figuring he should give it a try.

"Yes Mr. Walker?"

"It was around 1132 A.D during that time they weren't given direct names then they now are given many different names from Lugaru to Skin walkers" he said slightly.

"Yes how did you know about that?"

"My parents told me once that we have Anti-Megas in our family though I don't know who they are" he said lying threw his teeth.

"I see"

She continued with the class; they transfigured objects into animals and vice ver sa.

At the end they sighed with relief at the fact that one half was over.

"Thank heaven that's over with I felt sick watching that" said Raina.

Allen was silently laughing at the others from them looking bright green and the classes just starting.

"Why aren't you guys used to it by now?" asked Hermione.

"N-Not really our School is a little different than most" said Lavi.

Even he was startled by the class and it wasn't even that bad the class wasn't gruesome as the ones ahead of them Because next was Potions.

(A/N: *devil horns* I'm pure evil Mwahhhhh).

When they walked down the cool, eerie hall way that led towards the potions class room.

"This is c-cold" said Raina.

The others nodded as the door swung open.

"Come in now" said Snape.

They came in quickly and sat down; Lenalee stayed close to Allen while the others huddled together to wait for instructions.

"My name for those of you who don't know" said Snape as he looked at the Exorcists.

"Is Professor Serverus Snape you will Address me as Professor Snape and nothing more Am. I. Clear.?" asked the man with a dark glint.

"Yes Professor Snape" said the class.

The wicked professor turned his back allowing Malfoy to have some fun.

"Oi Snowy?" he said from beside Allen at the next table over.

He looked at Malfoy with Crimson eyes gold danced around the red but never mixed only touching each other.

"What?" whispered Allen.

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm British" he said slightly.

Malfoy looked stunned then came up with an idea; it would be fun to tease the odd transfer.

"Your British really I though you were Alaskan or something with that hair and skin tone".

"It's from something that I'm sure you've never delt with considering you're a spoiled brat" said Allen.

He was even though he chose not to show it; very sensitive about his curse mark the history behind it sent jolts of pain threw his heart each time he reminded himself of what grave of a mistake he had made almost three-hundred years ago.

"Oi now you don't have any say in who I am you…..filthy little freak" .

Allen just looked at him and smiled darkly at the boy.

"Well now then I'll just leave you be and by the way I forgot to say this earlier "Good Morning Draco Malfoy" " said Allen with the Noah's insane smile still plastered on his face.

Malfoy suddenly felt chilled to the bone by Allen's change in temperament it was so; inhuman and sadistic he wouldn't have placed the boy as something that seemed worse than a Dementor.

"Now turn to page 162 in your potions book and do as instructed".

They began working on their potions for the day; draught of the Night. The potion was supposed to be black when finished, the start was five star roots, three Raven feathers, four Deadly night shade leaves, and three drops of blood from the maker of the potion. The potion was supposed to make someone able to see in the dark.

Now Allen and Train were stand off-ish about this part; their blood most likely would not give the same reaction as normal blood would but they could tease it hopefully; they had vials of blood they carried and they could drop some into the caldron instead of using their blood which would as sure as they could be; cause a deformity in the chemical balance.

"Fifteen minutes" said Snape.

The two vampires slipped the blood into the caldron without anyone noticing well so they thought.

"Walker Heartnet Come here" said Snape.

The two came up to him.

"Yes Sir?" asked Train.

"What did you put into the potion?"

"Blood"

"It's not yours though therefore you will fail this lesson"

"Excuse me sir but see we have a rare blood disorder and it would probably damage the potion" said Allen in defense.

"I see well next time tell me before the class starts Mr. Walker and Mr. Heartnet" sneered Snape.

The two walked off while Train rolled his eyes Allen muttered curses under his breath that would hopefully jinx the teacher.

"Malcausrous Vic Vinic Dalnar Varous son vas les matair ras" he kept murmering the curses until the end of the class.

"I hate potions" said Ron.

The others nodded until Allen quit moving his lips and they looked at him well Hermione did.

"Allen what were you muttering about in class?" she asked.

He blinked.

"Oh I was trying to remember the ingredients"

"No you aced it but you weren't speaking in a normal language was it parcel mouth?"

"What no I don't speak to snakes I don't know anyone who can but it's nothing at all it was just things from our old school".

"I see but don't take this wrong Allen but………..your"

"What?"

"Your not normal at all I mean your dark almost you seem…………….evil sometimes that smile you gave Malfoy I could have thought you were insane or something"

Allen froze; she had seen the smile of his Noah side and didn't even flinch then? Or was she really scared and just not showing it.

"So………you saw that huh?"

"Yes me and Harry, Ron and Ginny to Allen what's with that?"

"It's just……..(huff)……..".

Allen sent one of the smiles she saw from under his bangs at them when he peered up a bit they saw a flash of gold before he slowly turned away with that demented smile still on his face.

"It's nothing that concerns you at all stay out of it please" he said.

With that he walked off.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron.

"Hermione Allen went threw some very traumatic things in the past so please don't go to much on his attitude some times he's just trying to forget about a mistake he made a 'very long time ago'" said Raina.

Hermione and the others took note that she and high lighted the words "very long time ago" like it was important to know so Hermione remembered to look up Allen's family name up and his own name.

"Alright time for History of Magic" said Hermione.

The group came into the class room and got out their books and quills to wait for the ghost teacher.

"Hello class lets begin".

"Now today we're learning about Vampires and their legends" said the ghost.

Train and Allen's attention went from 0% to 400% in five seconds.

"_Oh Damn it" _the two thought.

"Now where to begin; lets start at page 540 shall we".

They turned to the pages.

(Paper flipping)

"Now during the year 1145 the first few "Royal" families of the vampires came into sight of our world; now today there are only five families left that we know of the Voltrouse, the Colsanal, and the Arknights. During the time of the year 1209 A.D the Arknights came from foreign lands to settle into a better more easy life".

The class seemed to pay good attention to every word but Allen was inside his mind; killing the ghost in some way.

"_Damn you Ministry of Magic damn you Ghost teacher and DAMN IT TO HADES FOR THOSE DAMN TEXT BOOKS" _he shouted mentally.

"Now in the year 1255 on march 3rd the first child to be born to the family as of late was Sara Arises Arknight she married a man from a wealthy family and they had five children who's names weren't displayed".

"_The family my family damn this is hard to hear"._

"The Arknights had established themselves as a well known family in the country of Italy but soon were found as Magic users and, Blood sucking demons who soon were killed for their heresy against the Vatican".

"_WHAT WHOA WAIT A SECOND THE CHURCH "KIILED" MY FAMILY OH HELL NO THAT 'S IT THE CHURCH IS GOING DOWN" _

"Soon after Sara Arknight had her twin children a boy and a girl she and her husband were put to death for treason against the Ministry Of Magic".

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were watching Allen's eyes; he looked enraged to the point of committing murder or maybe destroying the class room; he didn't look like he felt well though.

"Hey Allen?" asked Ron.

Allen looked at Ron with a deathly cold glare. Ron and the others shook a bit; while Allen's demonic gaze that suited someone like a death eater.

"What?" he asked softly.

His hateful gaze lightened up.

"You don't look so good are you okay?".

Allen nodded yes but soon found the next words to much to bare.

"Their third son was counted as a murderer from the fact that he claimed he worked for a Organization known as the Black Order in which case he escaped but was never found we are told that the boy is still alive".

"Professor Binns um what did the boy look like?" asked Lavender.

"He was considered beautiful by most for such a young person says in old accounts that the boy was pale with red/gold eyes and white hair.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

She looked at Allen and then back to Binns.

The teacher looked at Allen and then walked over to him.

"Perhaps we have that very person listening to our lesson Hmmm Mr. Walker?"

The class looked at Allen; white hair, red/gold eyes, and sickly pale skin. Their jaws dropped.

"YOU'RE THE VAMPIRE" yelled a Hufflepuff.

Allen looked at them and sighed.

"No sorry just a coincidence sorry" he said slightly.

"What But you look just like…."

"Sorry but you've gotten this all mixed up and excuse me for doing this Professor Binns but………the Arknights didn't die because of treason to the Ministry but because their own Council decided to get rid of people who could raise children who did infact become warriors and the eldest daughter died in a trial saving the third child" stated Allen bluntly with a cold and vile twist to his voice.

"How would you know?"

Allen stood.

"I'm not feeling very well sir excuse me".

With that Allen gathered his things and left.

"Um I think that's enough for today class dismissed".

The group darted after Allen; they didn't find him for hours until they rounded a corner and found him rested against the wall.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Ron.

Allen just rolled his head to the side before his body slid the floor leaving crimson behind him.

It was in seconds that the group was around him; they found a few cuts on him and a bad stab in his back.

"Can we heal it?"

"No if we take him to the infirmary" said Ginny.

"No don't take Allen to the infirmary we can't get………"

"Can't get what?"

Train shook his head and pulled Allen on his back while his friend and comrade hummed in discomfort from the extreme pain in his back and sides. Train and the others walked in silence while he peered back every so often to see how he was doing. Allen's normally bright crimson red/gold eyes were darker turning a bourbon color slowly and his breathing was turning ragged and rough, and he breathed out of his mouth unable to gain full amounts of air that his rapidly weakening body desperately needed.

"_Sweet something sweet……………blood……..I…I…want it now I need it blood I want blood"_

Allen slowly opened his eyes and found himself covered up in hospital blankets and an I.V. attached to his right arm while he felt light pressure on his left. His half opened eyes snapped wide and he lashed out at the person fast but stopped short once seeing that it was the Nurse.

"Oh dear are you alright?" she asked.

Allen blinked dark bourbon colored eyes at the woman who was still prodding his arm.

"Um……..I'm fine"

He looked around to see the others staring at him; his friends weren't there but his new ones were.

"Hi Allen how are you?" asked Ginny.

The nurse left and the others came closer.

"I'll be fine".

Hermione sat down and looked at his left arm; the black skin that came up into a design on his shoulder in almost a runic form; and his dark bourbon eyes that weren't like that.

"Your arm how?"

"I was born with that see I had a problem awhile back I don't care much for the situation of my arm being deformed somehow but I've lived with it my whole life so………."

"Allen why is there a cross on your hand?"

"Oh it's part of the defect I guess".

Hermione reached out to touch the black-ish appendage but she stopped short flinching when he looked at her with dark eyes.

"I'm……sorry………I didn't mean to……."

Allen grabbed her hand with his right and smiled smally.

"It's fine if you want to it won't hurt me".

She nodded and he let her hand go before she gently touched the deformed arm from it's finger tips to the shoulder.

"It's soft like normal skin just the color that does anything to signify it as a deformity".

"Yes it used to be blood red but it changed after awhile it grew darker".

"Oh but Allen um what's your families names?"

"Hmm?"

"Was there anyone in your family that might be………vampiric?".

Allen's body became stiff and still at her words.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I noticed you seemed angry earlier in history class".

"No I don't I just wasn't feeling well".

"Oh alright".

After that they left.

(Later at Lunch)

"Hey Allen there you are why were you let out?" asked Ron.

"Oh the nurse healed the wound and sent me on saying that I was fine I didn't lose much blood but I have no clue who stabbed me I was just going to the great hall until lunch time when I felt something hit me in the back".

"Oh well I'm glad your alright" said Ginny.

Allen nodded while resting his head on the table with his arms.

"Allen you didn't really answer my question earlier today about your family" said Hermione.

"Oh about my family?".

"Yes"

"I'm sorry but I don't know"

"Oh can you tell me your full name I was wondering if I could do some research on your name see Binns said we had to look up history of one of the three families still alive so I was wanting to do that and see if I could find anything for you and the class on the Arknights because you match the description of the boy".

"Sure I guess I mean it's not like I have anything to hide right?".

"Suppose not" said Lavi.

The only thing Hermione did during free period was look up the Walker's and Arknight's in the library she unfortunately dragged Harry and Ron with her along with Ginny normally but she went to class.

(thirty minutes later)

"Bloody Hell I can't do this anymore there are more Walkers than there is tunnels in the Ministry".

"Remember Ron Allen Gray Night Walker it shouldn't be hard to………..FOUND IT" shouted Hermione.

"Shush" said Mrs. Pinch.

Hermione nodded and moved closer to Harry and Ron.

"Look at this" she said.

She pointed to a picture from around 1884 and saw that the boy from the history class lesson or maybe Allen was sitting on a brick wall looking at the person taking the picture with a plain face and thoughtful eyes.

"Whoa your right Hermione Allen looks just like this boy" said Ron.

Harry looked at the information in the book and went wide eyed.

"Oh no um………..Hermione look at the name and date of this stuff".

She looked; at the script.

_Year: 1886 _

_Month: September _

_Date: 4__th__ Sunday._

Their eyes became wider by the second; Knight? Exorcist? What was Allen Walker really?.

"Oh my god Allen's a knight? I've read about them before they their".

"We're marked" said a voice.

They turned to see Train standing there.

"Oh Train hi" said Ron.

"See I didn't think you would go as far as to dig up things you don't need to know about" said Train with a scowled.

"Really so you and the others are hiding something?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now"

He started to leave when Hermione darted up and grabbed his arm.

"Train talk we have to…………."

He flipped her over to where she was down by the wrist being forced down in a grip that would break her arm.

"Don't try to find out anymore got it human"

He let her go and left fast.

"Bloody Hell Train's lost it" said Ron.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Oh alright we need to know what's going on"

"Yes but wait to ask anything we have to look up more later we're going to be late for Divination I really don't know why you made me come back to that class".

The two boy smiled as they walked out and started down the hall;

"I'm not lying Allen this is getting dangerous for us" said Train's frantic voice.

They peered around the corner.

"I know but we have to deal with it if not we're letting down the other Knights and we're letting down the Orders we have to help them out somehow Train we're fighters Knights or Exorcists it doesn't matter if we don't get any amount of help that we can" said Allen.

They watched the two and froze when they caught site of Allen's face; his eyes were black-ish red, he was sick looking and had fangs slightly showing threw his lightly parted mouth.

"We can't back off now we need to know about magic if not we're failing our mission" said Allen slightly.

Train nodded and brushed some of Allen hair out his face.

"Your hot your skins warmer than normal"

"I'll be fine mom" said Allen sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about my friend"

"I know that but it's fine Train we're fine as long as no one knows".

"I know but you look horrible Allen you'll need to soon".

Allen nodded and ran his tongue over his elongated canines.

"I'm thirsty but I can't do anything right now; I want it bad trust me I have to exert a lot of control not to expose us".

Train patted Allen's back lightly and smiled.

"I know but you look half dead go out tonight and get some fresh air without anyone following you that should help you".

"It won't do any good unless I…….well………drink soon if I go another four days with out doing so we're going to be exposed".

"Yea".

Train blew some of his bangs out of his face and they walked on.

"What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know" said Harry.

They walked on to class to find the group ready to start class.

"Hello and welcome to Divination everyone" said Professor Treylawny.

Hermione nodded while the others chimed a hello to the bug-ish teacher.

"Now today we are doing Palmistry and window gazing which is when you look into ones eyes and make a connection to the person's mind and memories".

The teacher started the class while Harry, Ron ,and Hermione watched Allen and Train's every movement.

"Now Mr. Walker my I see your hand?" asked Treylawny.

Allen looked at her eyes and blinked cracking threw the mental barer in a second flat before rushing threw her thoughts. He smiled at her bitter/sweet.

"Of course Ma'am" he said.

She picked up his hand moving her fingers over the long alabaster fingers to his wrist which held the smooth surface of nothing but the young flesh she felt.

"_This boy is……..incredible he's not even human entirely such a beautiful yet………….Oh my god"._

"You" she said jumping back.

Hermione rolled her eyes until she saw the true horror on Treylawny's face.

"What is it Ma'am?" he asked being eternally grateful that the other Exorcists didn't have this class.

"You're going to kill soon you will shed blood boy and expose your true self" she said.

Allen placed his hands on the table and looked at her peering out of the corners of his eyes to see the other class mates watching him closely. He turned his attention back to Treylawny and smiled at her lightly with an insane twist behind it.

"I see Professor Thank you for telling me" he said kindly.

"Why are you so calm Mr. Walker this is a dark prophecy dear boy why would you smile?" she asked.

"I'm not worried about shedding blood when I can control what happens in my own life" he said calmly.

"_He's……….He's insane"._

"Now you shouldn't dwell on this Professor it's perfectly fine Ma'am I can handle a simple preminition".

Treylawny turned back to teaching the class and went on she however kept going back to Allen for demonstrations.

"Now would you get into pairs and start with the mind searching".

She had paired Harry and Co. with Allen and Train and that equaled the oddest feeling from Harry and the others; they felt it. They felt Allen's piercing stare slice threw their defense and poke and probe their thoughts and memories while a sick smile lightly turned up the corners of his ivory lips.

"So sad" he muttered .

Hermione felt scared of him now; he could do exactly what she had been told Snape and Dumbledore could he could read minds and it was horrifying.

"Allen? What are you?………."

He dug deeper into their minds making them show their memories.

"Hermione you shouldn't poke around so much" he corrected.

She froze.

"_Oh no he's not really looking at us reading the files is he?"_

"_Fight Back Hermione one of you fight it off dang this is giving me a head ach" _thought Train

Harry decided to probe back and once he did so he wished he hadn't done so to Allen's mind.

_(IN the Mind)_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_STOP IT, IT HURTS STOP LET ME GO NOW STOP"_

Harry walked over to the figure huddled in the memory in a dark corner watching as the figure curled up tighter the white hair was messy and covering the eyes of his friend; it was clear though that Allen was in great pain.

"_Allen hey come on get up" he said._

"_STOP MAKE THIS STOP KILL ME I DON'T CARE JUST MAKE THIS STOP" he yelled._

(A/N: This is During the last leg of the story Chapter 60 on Part 1 of the story so go back and read it if it's not up yet then well you have some future knowledge).

"_Allen it's me Harry come on get up"._

Allen's head snapped up and he went from pain to hatred and fear at once.

"_What are you doing go away Harry you don't need to see this it's not what you need to know"._

"_Need to know this memory it hurts right why?"_

"_I was injured a while back and it was from something that can hurt me badly; I was in so much pain then the injury caused me to lose a lot of blood"._

"_Oh so was that why you were screaming?"_

"_Yes but please go"_

Harry looked at Allen; his eyes were two different colors. The left was bright crimson red while the right was burning gold with a green ring around vertical pupils and the left had a frost blue around it both incased in silver like normal. But this was different. He looked his body over; Allen's finger nails were like claws, his eye teeth were fangs and he looked exhausted and weak.

"_What happened to your teeth?"_

"_No you can't………..you can't know about this"_

Allen backed away from him and looked up with pleading eyes.

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm not your kind you can't know about what I am or what me and Train are please Harry just don't ask you'll know sooner or later"._

Harry looked once more at Allen before the class was dismissed and a black and white blur was in his line of vision.

Later that day was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Sad to say Harry couldn't get the Divination class out of his mind and he told Ron and Hermione the whole story.

"He said he wasn't our kind right?" asked the bookworm of the group.

"Yes" said Harry.

"What could that mean you said he had fangs right?"

"Yea but it could have been nothing"

"I suppose so".

They looked at Allen as he flipped threw the text book for the class and Hermione got a sudden image; Allen's normal figure in black and silver clothes, he held a black and silver sword by his side his body was covered in blood from his feet the tips of his white hair while his eyes were cold, fierce and angery looking; his face seemed blank and stoic.

She snapped back to the present by the scent of honey and autumn air coming by her.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Allen.

She looked at him and the dark circles under his eyes and the bourbon color of the irises.

"Oh I'm fine Allen it's nothing"

She looked him over once and blinked when she came face to face with his lips; she felt strange being so close to him right then; worried, nervous, scared. What was Allen really was he a creature of some sorts? Or was he something different.

His lips looked pale and smooth like the rest of his skin did; but she diverted her gaze to his eyes.

"Allen why do you smell like honey and autumn leaves?" she asked.

He blinked and moved away from leaning over on her desk.

"Don't know I just always have" he said plainly.

She nodded as class began.

Allen was sure of it by the middle of the class that Umbridge was defiantly going to cause trouble; both he and Harry had gotten detention that night well for two weeks actually.

"Class dismissed by the way Mr. Potter and Mr. Walker I will see you after diner" said the pink toad.

Allen smiled lightly and nodded while Harry nodded and walked off.

"I think Allen was right Hermione Umbridge is out to get them" said Ron.

She thought on it.

(Flash Back)

_The class was told to open up to page 13 in their text books and read the first page to the end of that chapter._

"_You will study the Theory thoroughly then write a short report on the use of the theory in defense" said Umbridge._

_They started to work on their text books when Hermione asked a question._

"_Excuse me Professor Umbridge but are we not going to use the spell?" _

"_If you study the theory you should do fine"._

_Allen had already read threw the entire thing but found it impossible to know the theory only and be able to use the spell; that woman like he though ._

"_Well I don't know about that ma'am see I've read this six times and I can't figure out how you could possibly know the spell just by reading the theory" said Allen._

_Umbridge huffed and disagreed with the white haired boy._

"_Well then Mr. Walker why don't you read it again until you do"_

"_I think I would rather know the spell than read the chapter more than necessary"._

"_Mr. Walker I won't take lip from someone as young as you"._

"_Excuse me Mrs. Umbridge but I think that you aren't teaching us correctly if we can't pre-form the spell how are we suppose to protect our selves?"_

"_There is nothing out there"_

_That was when Harry had jumped in._

"_How can you say that when Voldemort came back last year" snapped Harry._

"_He has not Potter and you Mr. Walker should respect your elders"_

"_Respect Show Me That You Deserve It" snarled Allen._

"_Detention Mr. Walker"_

"_Allen's right you don't deserve respect from us if you aren't willing to show us the correct teachings"_

"_Detention as well Mr. Potter and both of you will come to my office tonight after diner" _

_The two boys in question rolled their eyes_.

"_Two Weeks Detention Mr. Potter and Mr. Walker"._

_Both Harry and Allen looked at each other while Harry sighed; Allen grinned evilly he had some ideas that would make Umbridge re-think her lessons maybe ._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

"I don't see why we got stuck with that" muttered Harry.

Hermione looked at the two boys near her and sighed.

"It could have been that out burst" she said.

Allen pushed the food on his plate around while everyone else ate.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey Allen wake up" said Ron.

Allen snapped his head up and felt sick.

"Allen you look horrible are you feeling well?" asked Hermione.

"I think so I………(cough)……….I'll be fine" he said with a fake smile.

"No your not" said Ginny.

Allen looked paler, he had slight shadows under his eyes, and he looked shaky.

"Allen go to the nurses office"

Allen shook his head and he seemed to come out of the sick-ish state of his body.

"I'll be fine".

Shockingly he was fine and both he and Harry went to their detention.

"I hope they don't get it what Allen said should have knocked out that awful toad" said Lavi.

"Lavi that was rude Allen shouldn't have…..".

"I told you not to do anything" said Train.

"But I wanted to help them out Allen and Harry didn't deserve what happened to them and Allen needs to b careful he could……….".

"Um Train Eve what are you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing Eve was going to bust Harry and Allen out of detention and I caught her"

"Eve why would you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Their hands are bleeding" she said.

Soon after that both Harry and Allen toppled into the room.

"Damn it this is getting crazy that damn witch I'll get her for that" muttered Allen while propping himself up.

They looked at the two Harry's left hand a light red scratches on it saying I Will Not Tell Lies. While Allen's right hand oozed blood the color of the night sky black as black could get.

His said: I Will Not Disrespect.

"This is getting out of hand".

Lenalee was busy trying to stop the bleeding from Allen's hand.

"Why won't it stop?"

"The quill was the ones that are cursed to cut into your hand and write in your own blood" said Allen.

He had his head rested back against the couch and a cold cloth on his head from the light fever the blood loss had caused.

"A bludgeon quill" said Hermione.

"Most likely " said Lavi.

"Hmmm"

Allen gritted his teeth against each other before biting his lip to keep down his shouts from waking up anyone.

" That must really hurt huh?" asked Ron.

Allen sat up and removed the cloth from his face.

"Just a little it's nothing I haven't felt before it's nothing compared to what I have been threw".

"I suppose so considering what that curse was like" said Harry.

"But I swear if she ever pulls that again I will get her for it badly" snarled the white haired boy.

"But if you do that you'll be expelled"

"Well see there's a difference there we can't be expelled because we're here on a agreement from each of our head masters" said Lavi.

Hermione looked at Allen's eyes dark red like bourbon liquor.

"Allen?"

He looked at her and sighed lightly repressing a yawn because of the exhaustion he felt.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Your eyes are different their bourbon colored but your eyes are Crimson red/gold right?"

"Yea I guess"

"But your eyes aren't like that why did they change color"

"I have a rare blood disorder and it causes the eye color change remember I told you my eyes act like a mood ring sort of".

"Yes"

"Well this color is caused by the disorder".

"Oh"

(DAWN GREAT HALL)

"Oi everyone the Hogsmead trip is coming up soon" said Lavender.

"When?" asked Ron.

"Three weeks on the end of this month and then on Halloween" said Pavarti.

"Oh" said Allen slightly.

Hermione looked at him along with the others.

"What's up this should be fun" said Ron.

"Oh sure then I guess we could go huh guys?" asked Eve.

"Yea we need a break" said Lavi.

"Che" muttered Kanda.

Allen gulped really did the universe really hate him that much?.

"Allen why the sullen face?"

"Oh um nothing but about the end of this month um when exactly is the end?"

"Um two weeks from now so are you gonna go?" asked George.

"Yes" he said.

Fred and George even though they weren't as smart as Hermione at investigations they got the feeling Allen seemed up tight about something.

"What is it with you eh Allen" asked Fred.

"Hmm? Nothing at all I just have a lot on my mind" he said.

"Sure you do so why did you look so stiff when Lavender mentioned the next trip to be on Halloween"

Allen smiled.

"It's nothing".

The others let it go; with that the day began and ended as any other while the two other boys still carried out their detentions for the next two weeks.

CHAPTER 2: TAKING THE NEXT PATH (END)

Me: YES DONE.

Allen: Whoa!

Harry: Great new trouble.

Me: PREVIEW!

Next Time : the Hogsmead trip comes up and a small problem arises and Allen and Train's secret keeping is put to the test when the Golden trio see what type of being their two new class mates are along with the Exorcists being pushed near exposure with the two Vampires what can Allen and Train do to keep their secret safe for the time being?.

**Name**

Allen Gray Night Walker

**Race**

True Blood

**Gender**

Male

**Age**

16 year old

**Hair**

White

**Eyes**

Crimson Red/Gold

**Height**

5'9"

**Weight**

128.9lbs

**Blood**

A/B+

**Status**

**Exorcist, Knight**


	3. Chapter 3: TRIP DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE

Me: WHAOOOOOOOO!

Allen: What on earth?

Harry: Dun-know?

Lavi: CHAPTER 3 YES.

Me: This is a long chapter guys I try to make each chapter at least around um…..35-50 pages long for you guys.

Hermione: Oh Dear Me!

Lenalee: *Shakes head*

Me: Short yet sweet song guys and Intro!

Allen: *Looks up and sighs* Alright alright this chapter's song is….MOVIN BY JAY OWENS.

Me: Well at least it wasn't Lavi.

Lavi: *Droops rabbit ears*

Me: Kidding you silly little rabbit. *pats Lavi's head*

Lavi: WELL GUYS ENJOY.

(C HAPTER 3:ウサギの全体ダウン旅行- Usagi no zentai daun ryokō -(Trip Down The Rabbit Hole)

(オープン) ( Ōpun ) (Open)

It was a exciting day for the students of Hogwarts; today was the Hogsmead trip for the castle. As for some today was a living nightmare. Why you ask? Simple enough; there were two vampires who seemed like the year was out to get them.

Then again what wasn't especially when one of them was going to have to feed soon if not; trouble would be the name of their mission for a certain group of Gryffindor 's were snooping about again and the group of Exorcists were sure that all of hell would break lose if they found out the truth.

The sun was just starting to rise when Allen lifted his arm off of his eyes and peered up from the pillow he was resting on; the sunlight hurt his still half awake retinas making him shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"_It's Snowing today why is it always snowing when things happen that are sad?" _he wondered.

He sat up and started to get ready; if he had learned anything from being a vampire again for almost two years it was to be ready before anyone else so they wouldn't be able to corner you for questions.

He tisked at himself for that one; he was practically trying to avoid a burning at the stake yea right like it would hurt him; Dorian's flames didn't back then and he was pretty sure that Immortality wasn't going to wash off like dirt or blood would when he was injured.

"_I'm sunk if they find out soon" _he thought.

Allen pulled on a simple black shirt; the color was comforting too him why he didn't know but he really didn't care; maybe it was the memories that black would bring up for him weather they were good or bad.

Or perhaps it was the concealment it brought; mystery, danger, excitement, anything that could get your heart pumping. He rather enjoyed the scared looks on those foolish mortals faces yesterday.

He shook his head back and forth clearing the thoughts of murder out of his mind; he didn't need that what he needed was help with this war and the students of Hogwarts might be one of few options left to him in the end.

"Shit" he muttered that thought was still there in the back of his mind sweet red liquid.

He shook his head once more and with that he zipped up his boots and pulled the curtains back around his bed; two hours and the others would be getting ready. What could he do in two hours?.

Feed that's what his mind and body told him to do; he was an idiot and ignored the thought from Train.

"I'm such a idiot when I'm starved" he said to Crux.

"Then go feed I'll alert you if anyone starts to wake up"

He looked at the small dragon; maybe he was right but he wasn't sure it was really a grand idea what if he got caught leaving the castle?, what if he was seen feeding?, what if he couldn't control the bloodlust and….

He licked his lips at the thought of fresh blood; warm, sweet, electrifying blood the very nectar that made him a vampire was so close to him now it made his throat burn with lust for it.

He sat up and rammed his head into the head board.

"Damn it why does it have to be so hard?" he thought out loud.

Crux saw the distress and flew down to sit on Allen's stomach. He felt to warm for normal feverish even.

"Your burning up again Allen you'll get sick if you don't feed soon" he said.

Dark eyes glanced his way and he nodded.

"I guess but I have to find something to hold me over I can't risk feeding right now I just have to wait it out and then go at night" he said.

The silver blue dragon nodded.

"Your right as much as I wish you weren't you are".

Allen smiled as he heard the beds around him creak and the others get up and start the new day. Crux moved closer to him; moving to his ear to listen to his master.

"Show time hmm Crux?'

"Yes".

Allen sat up and Crux flew to the top of the bed and sat there while Allen got out of bed and stood before stretching out.

"Morning Allen did you sleep well?" asked Seamus.

"Yea" he said with a poker face smile.

It fooled most but Ron and Harry thought different.

"Oi Harry do you think that Allen's got some sort of secret?"

"Mhm I think so Allen's not normal at all" stated Harry.

"Yea it's almost as if he's…"

"As if I'm what?" he asked from behind them.

The two jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you!" he said while blinking and holding his hands up defensively.

"Oh it's nothing Allen we just weren't used to being sneaked up on"

"I see considering you three do most of the sneaking?" he asked.

"Well um you see…" Ron tried a defense but Allen raised his hand to stop him.

"Never mind today we go to Hogsmead right?" he asked.

"Yea" said the two boys.

"Good I've never heard of it but I think it would be nice to have a break from this school-like hell" he said in exasperation.

"I guess is Umbridge really that mean?" asked Ron.

The two boys looked at the red head like he was nuts. Allen's eyes went slitted and black in thought.

"Of course she is that woman is worse than Cross!" said Allen in thought.

"Who's Cross?" asked Harry.

"Hmm oh he's um someone who was a teacher at our old school he took on apprentices and I got picked for three years strait it was hell" said Allen.

"What was he really that bad?'

"Does about five thousand dollars in debt every week seem nice to you?" asked Allen with spiral horns sticking out of his head and a evil aura around him.

Harry and Ron shrunk back before nodding no and Allen's dark side vanished.

"No not at all" said Seamus.

He looked at them and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head and a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry bad memories" he muttered while a dark cloud hovered over his head in distress.

The other two patted his back and sighed while the others went down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"Na it's fine Allen really just keep a level head hmm!" smiled Harry.

Allen smiled back but as soon as he did he was pounced on by Lavi.

(CRASH)

"Ouch Lavi get off me why did you do that?" he asked.

Lavi pulled up the fuming vampire and ruffled Allen's already messy hair.

"Brat!" muttered Allen while runnig his hand threw his hair.

How vampires could have static electricity he would never know but then again how did they form relationships with humans?. He mentally shrugged at that who knew.

"Hey Allen um how are you today is your hand healed?" asked Lavender.

He looked at her and blinked before looking at his hand; completely healed over night just great he tried to slow the healing process but he now got that the old rumor that vampires could control how much they healed was a complete wives tale.

"It's fine" he said while slipping his hands into his pockets and being eternally grateful that he still wore his gloves.

"Oh good are you and Train going to stick with Harry and the others or are you going to do something else?" she asked him blushing.

"_What the Hell is she asking me out?" _he blinked.

"Well I'm actually going to stick with them if it's alright I don't really feel like straying from anyone who can help me but thank you for offering Lavender" he stated softly.

"Oh I see um your welcome anyways" she said before going off with the Patli twins.

Allen sighed threw his nose.

"That's disturbing" muttered Train.

Allen nodded.

"Can't be helped I guess" he said to Train in Latin.

The others raised their eyebrows at them.

"Allen Train can you speak English please?" asked Hermione.

The two boys snapped out of the ranting in Latin and looked at them with wide grins on their faces.

"Sorry we kind of do that sometimes" said Train while rubbing his neck.

"It's fine but we should go guys come on it's time to eat then we can head out" said Ron.

Everyone piled out while Harry and co. stayed a small ways behind the group of unknown Exorcists.

"So what do you think Allen is exactly Hermione?" asked Ron.

She looked at the white haired youth and then at her friends.

"He's not really human that I know for sure but as for the rest I'm not sure Allen's different than most but so is Train!" said Hermione.

"Yea" said the two.

They continued their walk down too the great hall before meeting a certain evil platinum haired Slytherin.

"Oi Potter What are you and your little group of Freaks doing here?" asked Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Half-blooded freak you should learn to respect your higher ups" said Crab.

Allen watched the scene slowly watching for any signs of trouble.

"Malfoy just leave us be please" said Harry.

"No I won't I have a bone to pick with that white haired Mud-blood there" he said pointing to Allen.

Allen stared him down when he was still at the stairs but to no avail Malfoy kept smiling.

"Your something special hmm Walker not a human not a monster what are you exactly?" he asked.

"For your information Malfoy….." stated Allen.

He marched down the stairs and strait at Malfoy before stopping short of the boy and taking a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking directly at him.

"You need to stay out of my way and stay clear of your offensive words I am not a mud-blood and if you think you can shove us off like slaves well your wrong" said Allen hotly.

"Try me Walker I'd like to see how well you could fight me without your little petty magic" said Malfoy.

Allen sighed; he didn't have time for this.

"Just let us pass I don't want a fight I'm not in the worlds greatest of moods and I wish to have a peaceful weekend now if you would leave us be!" said Allen.

Malfoy smirked.

"Are you afraid Walker?" asked the blond.

Fire snapped in dark eyes.

"GO AWAY NOW AND LEAVE US ALONE" shouted the enraged vampire.

The others in the hall way looked at them; Malfoy sizing up the new kids and too them that wasn't nice one bit in fact two certain Hufflepuff's stalked right over and pushed the Slytherin out of the way.

"Go on Malfoy leave them be alright?" asked Hannah Abbot.

Malfoy sneered.

"Filthy mud-blood" he snapped.

"_That's it Malfoy I'm not going to take that from you weather their my friends or not!" _thought Allen darkly.

"Malfoy!" he said in a hushed tone.

The Slytherin looked up and glared at the white haired Gryffindor.

"What do you want freak?"

Allen glared at him with dark bourbon eyes and gritted his teeth together.

"Another offensive word from your mouth and I'll rip out your tongue am I clear?"

"I'd like to see you try anything".

Allen stomped over and picked Malfoy up by the front of his shirt lifting him into the air with one arm.

"Oi Let me go I said Let Me Go" squirmed Malfoy.

"Shut up damn Fool" snapped Allen.

"Your only faking your actions you won't do anything will you because your scared"

Allen gritted his teeth before he glared at Malfoy with Gold and Crimson mismatched eyes and growled low in his throat too keep anyone but Malfoy from hearing.

"Don't make me try because I won't hesitate to do it" he growled.

With that he let go of Malfoy and stalked off over to the table with the other Gryffindor's.

"Lets go Malfoy don't waist you time on them" said Goyle.

Malfoy nodded though he looked back at Allen when walking by.

"Monster" he said.

Allen's hearing perked up and he just smiled lightly at Malfoy before turning back at the others.

"Allen why did you do that to Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Well that is an insult right? I just figured that if someone is going to insult people I count as friends that I should protect them even if it's just something as simple as that" he stated while pushing some of the food around on his plate absentmindedly.

"Your not eating again?" asked Ron.

He blinked and looked over to the side of the Ravenclaws Table; simply thinking of something that they could do to avoid further detection of his and Train's secrets.

"Oi Allen?" asked Fred while waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out are you alright?"

He smiled.

"Yes I'm fine" he said.

"Your not eating again though why?"

"Just not hungry that much is all"

Hermione looked at Allen's thin figure; how he could look so skinny she never knew.

"Your far to thin Allen why don't you try and put no some weight hmm?"

"I can't gain weight though it's funny my body won't do it for some reason".

"Why not are you ill or something?" asked Luna.

He looked at the blond haired girl; she was an odd one but he felt that she was safe.

"No I think it's genetic or something like that every one in my family was kind of thin built I guess those years in the circus did some of it acrobats are lean built so I guess that's what my build is".

"Lean built really and why do you seem so strong if your lean built you should have weaker bones and muscles" said George.

Allen blinked at the red head.

"No not really I don't have that problem my family aren't really well normal people you could say we're just a bunch of street performers and we are but not extremely bad so my parents were doctors and so on but other than that I don't know where are looks or anything came from".

Allen rolled his eyes as this abnormal conversation went on; really why were they so concerned with his size he was fine being small framed really it was helpful; Saya was slightly smaller than he was hell look at Train he was just as thin.

"Maybe Asia?" thought Luna.

She was peering around to look at his eyes.

"Almond shape is not very common for Europeans like you are maybe you have Asians in your family?" she suggested.

"No I know we don't there" he said while trying to avoid anymore detail about his family though really he had no clue why he was built thin, why his eyes were shaped like that, or why he was different looking from most people in the area he was born in he really didn't know but he really didn't care that much either.

"What about Egyptians?" asked Fred.

"Egyptians well my cousin is part Egyptian on her mother's side and my mother was her mothers sister so I guess that's possible".

Hermione watched his every move; even when he was still he was out of place more like a god from mythology than human .

why he and Train looked that way she had no clue though perhaps it was their bloodlines that made the two of them look so handsome?, pretty?, beautiful was the word she was looking for oddly enough it fitted.

"So no clue?"

"Nope none".

The others dropped the subject; while Allen was silently thanking every known god in existence for the stopped questions.

"Well what's in Hogsmead?" asked Lavi.

"All sorts of stuff there's a joke shop, Restaurants, Book stores, Quill shops, Ink shops, Candy stores, there's even a store that sells like vampire stuff you know clothes for them pretty durable stuff, weaponry, and blood" said Fred.

In the back of Allen's mind there was this little version of himself kicking the side of his skull yelling.

"_When the hell did I get a conscience?" he thought._

He mentally shook himself.

"That's a lot?" he said.

"Yea and that's only half of it" stated Ron.

Allen looked at Lavi and Raina; if he knew anything about those two it would be the Joke store and candy shop that got the most hits.

"So can we go now?" asked Lavi with a big grin.

"_Oh no not again!"_

"Fred George do me a favor and if Lavi and Raina go with you keep them out of the way from oh I don't know…..a lot of sugar!" stated Allen.

Never again would Lavi or Raina eat a lot of sugar like they had last Halloween; which speaking of Allen rammed his head onto the table.

"Whoa" said the group of Gryffindor's.

Allen looked up drearily and then just laid his head back down.

"What's up Allen that was out of no wear" said George.

"The next one of these things is on "Halloween" right?" .

It clicked in the others minds; Allen + Halloween+ Midnight on that night = Age 290 years old. They gaped.

"Oh well yea why?" asked Ron.

They looked at him with a glare.

"_Yea this Halloween will be the best birthday ever….NOT" _thought Allen.

"Halloween is my birthday" said Allen with a slightly distraught glint in his eyes.

"Whoa really good birthday" said Fred.

"Not really it's annoying people make fun of that date of birth because it's considered a cursed date and it kind of is I really haven't had a birthday lately that wasn't unlucky" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh" they said.

Another hour past of slight talking before Ron stood up.

"Well come on lets go".

They nodded and gathering their things they started for the doors and the doors letting in the nippy weather.

"Glad I brought a jacket" said Fred.

The others nodded while Allen tugged at his in thought while slipping it on; his mind rambling over and over about what he could do.

"_Try and act normal then slip away from them and go to that vampire store surely they can help"._

"Allen's really in thought isn't he?" asked Ron to Harry.

The trio looked at him while he looked around for a moment and then tugged at his gloves.

"Oi Allen are you okay?" asked Fred and George.

He looked up and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine I was just thinking that's all"

"Are you trying to figure out that potions test for next week?" asked Hermione.

"Oh sort of I have it figured out already though I was kind of thinking it over then about Treylawny and her…..Predictions"

"She's after you isn't she?" asked Harry knowing exactly how he felt.

"Yes she is it's like she's trying to tr…"

Allen caught himself and laughed.

"Sorry I'll just stay quite" he said.

"Na what were you gonna say?"

"She's trying to trip me up about something for some reason"

They sighed and walked outside the air blowing harshly against them.

"Burr it's Freezing already"

Allen laughed.

"What's so funny snow flake?" asked Ron.

Allen scowled and pull his hood up on the winter exorcists coats the Black Order had given them.

"Hey that coat has a rose cross on it!" said Hermione.

Allen looked over his heart; he had almost forgot it was there.

"Yes it does is there a reason for you pointing it out?" he asked.

She walked over to him and poked his chest over his heart.

"Ouch hey what did you?"

"Allen you are hiding something aren't you?" she asked with a stern look.

"No I'm not!"

She scoft at him before stalking off.

"What the hell!" .

They ran after her to catch up and then continued their slow walking towards the village.

"Why is it so cold here and not the same at our school?" asked Lavi who was utterly freezing to death.

"Why are you cold Lavi you have on your coat and all it shouldn't be different from ours!" stated Raina.

Lavi rolled his eyes while Allen dug his hands into his pockets before being tapped on the shoulder.

"Why the anxious look hmm?" asked George.

Allen shrugged his arm off his shoulder and turned away from him.

"Burr did it get colder or are you just going to be this way and make it so?" asked the twins.

"I'm just not feeling very comfortable" he said as they walked the snow lightly falling.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just go back to the castle then?"

Allen looked at them and sighed but assured them that he was fine.

"Welcome to Hogsmead Village" said Fred And George.

Lavi was gone with Raina and the twins in a flash of red and dark brown; Krory, Miranda, and Eve were gone too look at the books while Kanda went into a pub to just stay out of the damn weather as he had put it.

That left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Allen alone seeing as Lenalee said her and Raina were going to find something to send back to her brother and for some of their 'class mates' and Train decided too go with them to send something back too Sven .

"So this is Hogsmead…quant" stated Allen while stretching his arms out.

"So Allen um you said your parents could do something like magic what was it?" asked Hermione.

Allen closed his eyes before sighing threw his nose; that girl was to nosy for his taste but she was very nice.

"I don't really know I was young when they died so….."

"Oh sorry to bring up bad memories!" stated the bushy haired girl.

"No it's fine" .

They continued to walk; Allen just stayed with them acting normal as possible when he was feeling like he would die of starvation if he didn't feed soon.

"Ahh!"

They looked at him as he sat down and rubbed the temples of his head in agitation; they seemed to not realize why he kept staring at them but they shook their heads and walked over before sitting with him.

"Are you okay?"

Allen nodded but bit his lip; it was starting to hurt badly. His lack of feeding was starting to get to him; he had never felt this bad before but he was getting older and maybe it was just common or it could have been the stress.

"I just feel a bit off it's nothing".

"Are you sure why don't we go inside and rest up for a bit hmm?" asked Hermione.

He didn't look like he felt well; and he most likely didn't. why he looked near the act of murder though neather of the three knew.

"No I have something I have to get right quick I'll see you guys in a bit" he said before walking off.

The trio seeing something out of the ordinary followed him threw the village and right as it was coming out of there was a nicely done black house with gas lamps outside and stone lining.

"Nice!" whispered Ron who was promptly nudged in the rib cage.

"Shush"

They watched Allen look around and then look at the place; he pulled at his collar before starting towards it.

They saw the sign: _**SHADEWOOD'S: DEALINGS STORE.**_

That was enough to scare the fire out of them.

"Isn't Shadewood's a well you know store that sells all that vampires stuff?" asked Ron.

"Yes now I have an idea I'm going to disguise us and we're going to get in" said Hermione.

They nodded once she had conjured up the disguises and they walked into the store. It was nice inside but lightly gloomy and still very so slightly; gothic.

"Ahh hello sir how are you today?" asked the man.

Allen looked his way and nodded before going back to browsing the shop. The trio looked around thankful that Hermione's Invisible disguise charm had gotten better over time; at least this way no one would see them.

"So why are you here today boy?" asked the man.

"No real reason I was trying to find out if you had any of the um…"medication" I was told I could get it from here?" he asked.

The man 'Nicodemis' nodded when he sensed someone watching.

"I see that 'condition' getting to you Allen?" he said with a wink at him Allen winked back at him knowing why he dropped the 'first time meeting" act.

"I just feel like I'm about too kill someone if I don't do this soon I need the medication that Komui sent me"

"I'll be right back lets see…A/O pos right ".

"Yea"

The group heard rustling before Allen turned to them and swung around kicking the three down and breaking the spell.

"What the Bloody Hell was that for?" asked Ron from the ground.

"You were spying on me?" asked Allen in rage.

"What are you doing in a store that sells vampire things?"

"Don't ask questions that you have no right in knowing about you need to stay out of it this is my problem not yours got it!" he said.

They recoiled as the man came out.

"Oi you three are you his friends?"

"Yes sir um Allen why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

Allen simmered down.

"Sorry I just…..it's embarrassing".

"How so?" they asked as Allen handed the man some money for the small amount of supplies he bought.

"It's a…..disorder of some kind extremely rare only a few cases in the world and there is a cure but it's rather….distasteful and unnerving".

"Why?" asked Ron.

Allen grimaced; really why did he keep getting himself into these situations? Did Karma and the Universe really dislike him that much.

"I've had some reactions too it in the past and the 'normal' antidote doesn't work on me or Train"

"Train too?"

"Yes we both have it and it's not too pleasant but well I've lived with the fact so long that it's natural and I hide it"

They wondered if that was why he was so pale all the time or didn't eat much not to mention his weight; as thin as he was they thought of him being anorexic for a long time until he told them other wise.

They walked out of the store and Hermione stopped them not too far from the place and right near The Hogs Head Inn.

"So this is why you look so ill…..Allen?" asked Hermione while pointing too the messenger bag he had around his shoulders she was now truly worried for his health.

"Yes Hermione?"

"How many years have you been taking the treatment?"

"Hmm since I was a baby I was born with it so all my life"

"Allen I don't want you too feel bad but you really do look sick and I'm scared for you now and I wanted to ask if…..if the disorder is fatal?" she asked looking at her feet and pressing her lips together trying not to cry in worry.

Allen looked at her and walked over to her before slowly pulling her into his grasp; she froze at the contact. He was so warm and soft; which was something that she hadn't expected.

His breath hit her face lightly with the scent of honey and something else though she didn't know. She cried a bit into his shoulder while he held her patting her back gently.

"Hermione do you want to know I secret?" he asked her.

The other two shrunk in to listen and Allen had no problem with that.

She was startled by him hugging her that she could only nod.

"Alright my curse keeps me from dying almost completely I can't die from something simple alright it's fine and by the way no it's not lethal at all my great grandfather had it and he lived to be almost a hundred and seven" said Allen with a smile.

She pulled away from him when he let go.

"Don't worry so much with my life I've gone threw far worse that this" he said.

They nodded and Hermione suggested that they round everyone up and head to the Three broom sticks; to which they agreed to.

(Hour Later)

"So butter beer?" asked Raina.

"Yes it won't get you drunk it's just a well kind of like a soda" said Harry.

Allen sighed at this; yes he'd heard of it but had no wish to try it.

"So you aren't eating again Allen?" asked Ron.

Allen shook his head no and pulled one of the canisters out of the black messenger bag he had with him. The group knew what it was but Allen had to put on a show for the ones who didn't.

"This is the medicine I told you about It's odd and not very good and I have to drink this whole thing!" he sighed while stating this.

"What's in it?"

"Just this damn medication"

Allen pulled the cap off and started to drink it slowly taking a sip every few seconds when what he wanted to do is greedily swallow it down fast he was starving for blood and his throat seconded that notion.

"So Allen can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Um alright!"

"Earlier you said that you felt like you were going to kill someone if you didn't get the medication soon why?"

"Well…..you see that's….(Huff)…it's from my trauma that I went threw when I was younger and it's caused a few situations when I feel unsafe and I lash out at people".

They sighed and waited around awhile longer. It was around two o'clock when they were alerted by a odd sound.

(Ping)

Allen's hand flashed to cover his left eye and the others stayed loosely by his side as if he was waiting for something.

"Allen are you alright is your eye bothering you?" asked Hermione.

"N-no I'm fine Hermione really it's nothing I can't h-handle"

She huffed at him.

"Your so infuriating" she said

He looked at her with a sigh and forcibly stood up and walked out of the place; the others getting a dark feeling darted after him the trio and the other Hogwarts students following in hot pursuit.

"ALLEN WAIT UP" yelled Fred.

Allen kept on walking towards an area away from the town. He kept going and going until he was in the dead center of the forest clearing.

The others came and found him when he was staring around one eye still covered; but they were close enough to see the seriously dark look on his face.

"Come out now I know your there….." he said to nothing.

"Is Allen crazy?" asked George.

"No" said Lavi staying on his guard like the rest.

"You have no since in hiding…..because I can see you Akuma' he said taking his hand off his eye.

The trio and Fred and George froze solid; Allen's eye was black with double red rings and a clock gear monocle over it turning while he looked at the forest to see the akuma standing there.

"Allen's eye what happened to it?" asked Hermione in panic.

Allen flipped up when a dark mass came at him and he slipped off his glove and activated his anti-akuma weapon but was slammed into the ground before he could do so.

(Thud, Crash, Bang ).

They looked up as the others activated their Innocence and went at them only for the group to be targeted by the akuma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Hermione in shock.

Lavi turned and crushed a level one, Lenalee kicked a level two down and kept going while hoping that Allen would get up soon, Kanda huffed and attacked a group of level ones while Raina helped him and Train went to help get Allen up.

"Allen get up Allen are you alright get up" he said rolling over his friend.

Allen whimpered a bit before shaking his head and opening his eyes.

"T-Train what?"

"You got hit over the head now calm down we need your help!" said the other vampire.

Allen nodded and sat up with his arm activated.

"Alright lets get this over with I'm…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen and Train looked over to see a Lv 3 after Harry and co.

"Alright lets go " said Allen as he darted for them.

They ran but the monster kept up with them and they were cornered against a bundle of rocks with no way of escape.

"Hmm sweet a group so much more fun" said the monster.

"_Someone help US"_ they thought in unison.

It was then that a claw ripped threw the monster they were staring at; they froze in shock from that and stared as the monster realized what had happened.

"Don't touch them you filthy bastard" snarled a voice.

The claw lifted up and they saw a cloak of white before the monster was thrown and destroyed. They stared as the claw was lowered down some and they realized that it was someone that welded that claw.

"Allen!" asked Hermione.

Allen withdrew the claw from in front of them and they stared at it; it was leathery, black, and his fingers were claw-like talons that were dripping in blood.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked in a worried voice .

They saw his eye red and black with the monocle over it rotating the mask over his face highlighting his eyes.

"W-What happened….to you?" asked Fred in fear.

Allen looked at the claw and then at them again and smiled.

"It's me" he said.

"What?"

"This is my arm Hermione the one you touched" he said holding up the claw.

"Y-your arm…..but what about your eye?'

"It's the curse I have I can see the souls of the tormented and as such I can save them…it's me and th others jobs"

"And that would be?"

"I can't…..GET DOWN".

They froze as Allen took out another Akuma over head and covered them in his cloak for safety.

they were in shock and now were scared. Mostly though of the giant claw near Allen's side.

"Your arm became that claw?"

"It's A Long Story That We Don't Have Time For Now " he muttered while looking around the group sticking close too him.

"Oh…..Allen why didn't you show us when we first met?" asked Hermione.

Allen started to turn away from them but stopped short of hearing that.

"We weren't suppose to"

With that he darted off. They watched the fight from the rocks hiding perfectly until it was over. By the time the fight was done Allen had a few cuts on him and the others were a little bruised but fine other than that.

"GUYS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" they asked loudly as they ran after the group and came too them stopping short as Allen's bloody claw was still in plain site.

"Allen guys are you alright?" asked Ginny.

They nodded while there was a buzzing sound and Allen's curse deactivated.

"We're fine this is normal for us" he said.

"Allen….." stated Hermione before she punched him in the chest.

(Thud)

"Damn it that hurt!" he said too Hermione.

"You lied To Us Allen What is that!" she said pointing too his arm.

Allen formed it back and stood before glaring at them.

"I told you"

He held his arm up too them and glared.

"I told you we're different I told you that we wanted too come here to learn and yes we did we wanted to learn how to use a different form of magic ".

"Who are all of you?"

"Go back too the Three Broom Sticks and we'll explained the best we can" said Lavi.

While walking back both Allen and Train were doing the same thing in their minds.

"_One Down Two Too Go Wonderful Might As Well Add 'Complete And Total Chaos' To Our Lists Of Problems". _

They sat in the Three Brook sticks looking down at table while Hermione and the others stared nimbly at Allen's arm. That one was by far the most shocking.

"Alright talk now" said Hermione.

The other's nodded.

"Well our magic isn't the same as yours ours focuses on making objects and such into magic and weapons"

"What do you mean?"

"My hammer has magic implanted into it while Miranda's watch does, Lenalee's anklets, Raina's bracelet, Train's gun, and Allen's…..arm"

"They implanted magic into your arm?"

"No I was born with it"

"Whoa wait why didn't you say so?" asked Ron.

"Because we didn't find it important too let you know about this we use it too destroy the things you saw their made by 'dark magic' and Allen's eye is cursed too see what's inside them".

"Souls" said Harry.

"Yes I can see them their in pain all the time and I want too help them if I can it's kind of strange but…..I know that it's the real reason I was cursed so I could help".

"You see that as a gift?"

"Almost it can hurt me sometimes and I know that I'm different than the rest of us but I know that I'm different for a purpose".

Hermione nodded with the other's believing the tall tale; it made Allen and Train's insides squirm with un ease.

"So can you guys forgive us for not telling you?"

"Yea it's fine but the fact that Allen's arm did that was scary"

"Yea it was too me to when I first saw it activate I was only ten at the time so"

"So you've had it where it could do that for that long".

"Yes"

They smiled at the trio and spent the rest of the day at the Pub talking about the different types of "magic' they had seen.

Finally they started too head back and Hermione though some of her unease was put too rest though once again more mystery was added.

"Allen wait" she said as they started too come too the castle.

"What Hermione?"

"Um never mind".

He nodded and they split off into their dorms once there and they started too move too the showers considering that they were chilled to the bone.

Lavi smiled as he slid into the hot water while the other's did the same Allen slid all the way down till his head was barely above the surface.

"Hey don't drown" said Ron.

(A/N: Don't worry they have on swim trunks you know they are kind of still kids so…you know what I mean -_-").

Allen moved back up and rested his head back.

"That must feel better when I grabbed your arm earlier you were icy" said Harry.

"Yea it does pale skin kind of attracts cold air it's never bothered me though"

Train huffed at the hot water and sighed a bit thinking over the chances of something happening in a neutral environment.

"So um how are you guys liking Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"It's nice".

"So are you guys going back for Christmas?"

"No we were told too stay with the Weasley's so we're spending Christmas with all of you" said Train.

"That's great you'll wind up wearing the sweaters though"

"That would be funny considering Allen can go outside in a tank top in the middle of winter and not be bothered" joked Lavi.

"Why?"

"Don't know I'm not bothered by the chill so much".

"Oh so um how are you dealing with this?'

"This what?".

"You know the school the teachers"

"Oh it's fine"

They smiled and after awhile the group finished up and got out Train dried off and slid his clothes on as did the other's while Allen took a few extra seconds too get the excess water off.

He soon realized that doing this would be a mistake. He had his pants on already and was taking a second too makes sure that he got all the water off; A cut was healing from today was the reason for this he didn't want it too get infected somehow.

He cleaned off the rest of the water and started too look for his shirt but he soon heard foot steps and then two voices that he knew.

"Allen oh my god" said Harry.

They were in a state of shock and he knew why; the mark on his shoulder.

"Guys what is it?"

"Your shoulder there's a…mark or something on it".

Allen slid on the deep gray T-shirt and tossed his towel into the hamper.

"It's nothing"

He walked away then and left the two to chase after him; they were on his tail the whole time until he was in the common room which only had Hermione, Train, Lenalee, and Ginny in there.

"What is it with you two?" he asked them while glaring.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"What was that mark on your back the star and moon?"

"It's nothing"

He turned away and Hermione snagged his shirt and pulled at the back exposing the mark completely which made Allen scrounge to get lose.

"Let go Hermione Let go" he said sharply.

She stared holding him in place along with Ron and Harry gently. Lenalee was getting agitated with that and Ginny didn't know what to do.

"Let go of me" he growled.

Allen was losing it; if he was exposed then damn it he would be he couldn't stand being forced down like this it was a painful reminder of the time that he was forcibly restrained. Because he was insane.

"Stop" barked Train while he snagged Hermione's wrist and Forced the other two off while Crux grew larger and pried Allen lose.

"Don't touch him" snarled Crux while inclosing Allen in his wings in front shielding him from the site of the others.

"What was that?"

"It was a mark a birth mark but How Dare You Do Such A Thing You Can't Hold him down like that are you crazy?"

They stared as Train settled near Crux.

"You can't do things like that too him it hurts him brings up memories you'll have too talk too him about it but I can't even fathom what he's been threw and what it felt like" he said as he moved away and left.

Harry and co sat down feeling ashamed of being so forceful; they didn't know what Allen had been threw but it seemed too have been horrible.

"Lenalee I'm so sorry that we did that I wish" started Hermione.

"Apologize too Allen about it I know why you did it but you shouldn't have".

With that she went over too Crux and took Allen out of the room and the two went too sleep at that second.

"We shouldn't have done that" said Harry.

"No we shouldn't have we needed too just ask about it calmly instead of getting so riled up"

The other's nodded before going upstairs.

(Dawn Monday)

They sat in the great hall staring down a bit while eating Fred and George had been informed of the situation but hadn't done much of anything else.

"Allen!" started Harry.

Allen looked at him and then back down ignoring the trio.

"We're sorry" he said.

Allen looked at them with icy eyes.

"Sorry I see"

They looked at Allen; his body language was different today more depressed and withdrawn.

"We really are I know we were wrong too hold you down I wish we would have thought it over can you please forgive us?" asked Hermione.

Allen looked at them again and stood.

"I think you should see what happened can you and some of the other's come with me?"

They nodded and some of his friends came with him making sure nothing happened as they walked off Lavi and Krory stayed clear of the event almost but looked around a bit remembering what it was.

"Krory you remember the cuts on his wrists?"

"Yes I do"

"Their mostly from restraints that held him down"

Krory felt like crying; it was almost his brother and sister's fault.

(Around the corner)

"Allen what do you want too show us".

Allen rolled up his sleeves and pulled off his gloves he didn't know what they would think but he hoped they would understand.

"This is why I don't like being held down" he said showing them the scars on his wrists.

They stared at the scars; very thin fine but jagged lines across his wrists in faint pale silver you could barely tell that there was anything but if you looked you could see them.

"Oh my…"

"Allen what happened you didn't…you didn't cut yourself did you?" asked Ginny.

"I…..I tried too kill myself at one point because I was tired of living when I was younger I…some of these are from the restraints they put on me I was held down by them and wasn't aloud too move or leave without someone telling me".

"But I want too know why did you do that too yourself?" asked Hermione.

"I was locked up once and later on I was taken home by my brother and sister and I tried too kill my brother and it didn't work they drugged me like the other's did and restrained me the bonds were leather and chain incased so I couldn't get lose I was tired of living".

"Don't tell me….they thought that you were insane"

"No I was they couldn't stand too see me in an asylum so they took me home and yet they were scared of me".

(A/N: I'll For more information go to the Paths Of Time story it's got the information there).

"So that's why?"

"Yes"

They sighed and continued with their apologize and Allen agreed that he forgave them but wanted them too ask gently if they wanted too know anything.

"Hey Allen um what's going on?" asked Fred while they walked down the halls too Divination.

"Nothing I'm alright"

"But you seem really edgy"

"No it's alright".

The group sighed and climbed up the silver latter too the tower; Allen once again was thanking anyone he could think of for the other's not having this class. Allen took it because his mother was a seer and he wanted too understand that power better.

"Allen Train how are you two ?" asked Ginny.

"We're fine!" said Train with a cattish smile.

The two sat down with the trio and got out their books; today there was someone else in the class room. Professor Umbridge.

"_Oh No" _thought Allen.

Ever since that lesson Umbridge had been out too get him; or do something too him. And he had no clue what she was planning but he would avoid her the best he could.

"Hello Mr. Walker" she said as she walked up and stopped.

"Hello Mrs. Umbridge" he said clearly.

Allen was flipping threw his text book so he could hopefully ignore the awful pink toad.

"I expect you too look at me when I talk too you Mr. Walker"

Allen closed his book and looked up at her; crimson/gold eyes flicked black and silver. God he hated that woman.

"Very well ma'am"

"Mr. Walker are you trying too insult me?"

"No Ma'am"

She huffed and scrawled down a note.

"_Such a strange boy….hmm I wonder if…..I wonder if Allen Walker has something too hide"._

"Do you have anything your hiding Mr. Walker?".

"_No you little…Grrrrrrrrr" _thought Allen as he forced himself to smile at her_._

"No ma'am".

"_Walker is hiding something"._

"Very well Mr. Walker I will see you later in my class….Do Not Be Late".

She moved away and over too the side of the room so no one would really notice her while she took notes on Professor Treylawny.

"Good morning Class" said the bug-ish teacher.

"Good Morning Professor Treylawny" chimed the _class._

"Today we will be doing a dream seeking study; the table you are at are the people of who's dreams you will be looking into. I ask that you try and keep your minds clear of other's privacy and do not intrude too far into the mind".

They nodded.

"Now would all of you close your eyes and focus on meeting together in the realm of minds".

They nodded again and sat in the room silently waiting. Hermione, Harry, and Ron closed their eyes waiting until they saw a flash in their eyes and were suddenly in a foggy area.

(In The Mind Realm).

"_Where are we?" asked Harry too the others._

_They looked around and seemed a bit lost for words._

"_TRAIN HEY WHERE ARE YOU?" called Allen until he spotted the trio._

"_Allen what?"_

"_This is a realm of minds So plenty of trouble here" he said with a sigh._

"_But where's?"_

"_LOOK OUT BELOW" yelled Train as he dropped out of the sky._

_(Thud)_

"_Are you okay?" asked Hermione._

"_I'm good"._

_He stood and looked around; little did they know who's mind they were in. Allen's._

"_So why are we here and in who's?"_

"_Mine" said Allen when he saw a white door._

"_Yours?"_

"_Yep"._

_He walked forward and pulled the door open before they all were sucked into it; the room they came too was large and stone like a castle room._

"_Sara where's Allen?" asked a man._

"_**Allen who?"**_

"_**My mom and dad".**_

"_I don't know he walked off again"_

_They spent what had too be hours looking for the boy and finally found him; Allen was around twelve at the time. He was curled up under a tree looking down slightly at the grass while thinking._

"_Allen there you are"._

"_Oh sorry did you want something?"_

"_It's getting late you should be inside right now"._

_Allen sighed and stood stretching out. Even then he was lanky and leanly built. Proving the trio a fact that Allen had always been skinny._

"_Alright "._

_He walked away from his parents and they stared; his mother gave a sad look at the retreating figure._

"_Sara I know your worried about who he is but it's alright Allen's a lot stronger than anyone takes him for". _

"_You think that changes things Allen has to be watched out for; you know as well as I do that fate will chose a life that is hard for him to deal with"._

_The man looked at her and sighed; Sara always treated Allen as the baby._

"_Allen isn't a baby anymore you know that don't you Sara he's stronger than this you taught him to be strong and not give up…"._

"_I know but what if something happens too him; I can't stand to think that Allen would have too….."_

"_Sara"_

_Nicholas huffed at his wife; he believed in Allen with all of his might. He knew that his third child would be the next fourteenth Noah but for now Allen was yet too awaken his powers._

_(A/N: For The Record they can't really tale what's being said in the others minds; in other words Allen's mind is keeping some very valuable things secret)._

"_Now listen you gave him a barrier and a way of protection; now you have to give him a sword and wings". _

"_I know"_

_In that instant they were pulled out by a sound and a flash._

(

End Of Mind Realm)

The group was slammed back into their bodies; the trio had never gotten used too these things but with the other two still dazed they had no clue about what too do.

"Allen…Train hey you two wake up"

Train came out of the trance when Hermione snapped her fingers; Allen however didn't.

"Allen…Oi wake up" said Ron.

The other students had already came out of their mind searching and were now watching what was going on.

"Dear me is he alright?" asked one girl.

Professor Trelawney rushed over starting too panic; the only thought in her mind was that Allen had become trapped. Which was the correct thoughts.

"_Think I have to get out; don't tell me that I'm stuck here I will get out" _thought Allen_._

Allen was pulled onto his back and settled down while Umbridge slightly checked his pulse; very well he was fine.

"Ease down everyone Mr. Walker is fine I'll".

That was when his body arched up and his eyes opened; this scared the students it was so much like a seizure yet not at all.

"Allen" Hermione darted over too him.

Her parents were dentists but she knew a thing or two about medical treatment considering she found the human body fascinating.

There was just one problem. When she got too Allen; he was staring at her dead on his eyes bright crimson the gold no where in site. This wasn't natural.

She knew what crimson red eyes meant for someone who was so pale, so strong looking, and so beautiful. But there was just one thing that caught her minds eye. It was just a moment but she saw this vision of sorts.

Allen covered in blood staring down at a body with insane crimson eyes; the look he had was one of darkness and hatred.

He seemed different; Allen was wearing all black clothes and they had deep red lining on them. A rose cross was placed over his heart and a black and silver lined cloak held over the uniform.

He looked at her and smiled; baring long sharp canine teeth at her. She screamed in the mental picture and snapped out of the trance.

"Allen hey come on wake up".

"_Get Away Wake Up…"_

"Allen"

The others stood back and stayed clear.

"Trelawney tell the students to leave Now" said Umbridge.

"Alright everyone out"

The students bolted while Umbridge left as well. The only ones remaining was; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Trelawney, Train ,and Allen.

"Trelawney go" said Train.

She looked at them oddly but did so; Train shut the latch on the door.

"Hermione get back" said Train.

"Why?'

He pulled her out of the way.

"_I hate too do this but if I'm getting out of here this is the only way"_

"We have to help him Train aren't you his friend?" asked Ron.

"Yes but I'm saving your lives right now too".

They stared.

"_SKIFER BLADE LEVEL ONE: SHADOWS CALL"._

The slaves bracelet on Allen's hand shot bright and in an instant the Skifer Blade shot to life; a long with Allen. Crimson/gold eyes shot open and he gasped.

"Ahhh"

"Hey whoa its alright are you okay?".

He looked around at them and then at the Skifer Blade; and only two words came to his mind.

"_Oh Shit"._

"What is with you?" asked Harry in a bit of shock.

Allen looked around again; so tired suddenly. Why was he tired?, had the mind searching sapped his strength?, and what the fuck was going on.

"This is crazy" said Ron as he looked at the blade.

The blade that curved and incased Allen's arm was interracial and beautifully crafted.

" This what is it?" asked Hermione.

Allen gulped and deactivated the blade.

"Carry on weapon?" he said nervously.

"No what is it?"

"I told you it's just a piece of magic there's nothing wrong with it I'm sure you think different of those things but I'm telling you that it's nothing to worry about".

They stared at him while he stretched out a bit still not really balanced completely; he figured it was just the stress of all of this not that he was sick or anything it was normal since his two hundred and ninetieth birthday was approaching fast.

"Allen were you trapped?"

They had climbed down and Trelawney had swarmed over Allen asking if he was alright if he was hurt.

"I'm fine Mrs. Trelawney there's nothing wrong" he said before they walked on.

"I'm tired what's next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Train as he stretched out.

The trio had to admit the two of them look worn out of their minds and Allen's little 'episode' wasn't much better for his energy at all; Hermione had this thought in her mind about what she saw. Allen didn't look like that but it had to be him.

"_Red Eyes and fangs…..what kind of creature has that?….a demon?, Ghost?, Werewolf, what could Allen really be?"._

"Hey are you two doing okay?" asked Lavi.

He had heard the entire thing that had happened; Allen had completely flipped in the class he was just in they were saying he was possessed or something. Lavi knew better.

"Yea Lavi I'm fine just really tired" he said before leaning back in his chair.

Lavi had to laugh at how laid back Allen could be; he never once during the first year saw Allen loosen up it was nice seeing Allen in a more calm setting but he had this feeling that it wouldn't last forever.

Allen and Train were Knights; their lives weren't the most laid back and settled, if anything they were living nightmares. Allen's past was everywhere when he looked. He had suffered more than any of them had ever dreamed.

And Train; his memories are just now getting lose, not to mention that his powers are growing his weapon is

Gaining momentum and reasoning. Allen was doing the best he could to help him.

"Hey Lavi are you alright?".

"Yea I was just thinking".

Allen smiled at him slightly; he liked seeing his friend smile, Allen was to depressing when he was sad.

"Today class we'll be learning about the shielding spell now open up to chapter 6 and read from there to chapter 8 and then take notes and hand them in after class" said Umbridge.

Allen growled under his breath which didn't go unnoticed by Umbridge.

"Mr. Walker is there something wrong?" she asked with a sneer.

He looked up and smiled calmly; that smile was far to calm in Lavi and Lenalee's opinion. They guessed that all of them agreed that knew what Allen was. That smile was steering to sinister and demonic.

"No ma'am nothing at all" he said.

That smile was a constant reminder of the Noah blood in him; so calm and soft looking but it was very scary and insane at times. Lavi couldn't ever forget that time he saw that smile for the first time.

But if they thought on it Allen wasn't evil nor was he insane anymore; Allen had been put threw so much that letting those traits shine threw was a defense mechanism more than anything else.

"Fine continue".

They read and read and read for hours on end from what it felt like; Allen took a moment to look out the window. He had already taken all his notes and read threw everything he knew they were right but Umbridge thought different.

He looked out and saw the sun shining threw the now melted snow; it was so peaceful and relaxing. he knew that if he could to do something right now it would be to be outside and running, feeling the air. He loved the smell of cold air it was fresh and clean.

"Mr. Walker pay attention" said Umbridge.

"Sorry ma'am".

He stood up and she glared before he walked forward and handed her the papers.

"How could you have taken all those notes so fast?" she asked him.

"I've read the whole book before ma'am so it was only a review for me".

She gritted her teeth and pursed her lips but shooed him off. He knew he could leave but chose to stay and see what she did next. He watched her very closely but she barely flinched when inhuman eyes lit up a bit.

"_She's baiting me now what?"._

Thankfully before Umbridge could say anything that would make Allen snap the bell rung and having already put everything up he darted out the door. Bu was glad he did so in a natural speed, for a human.

(Two Hours Later)

"Allen you like sprinted out what was wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing I just don't like being in that class room" he said while sitting in the library that evening.

The day had been so long; he never thought it would end.

"Well you've been on high ends for a while now why?" she asked sitting next to him.

A few things came to his mind.

"_Oh fuck she on to me"._

"Nothing I was just thinking over things you know " he said with a smile.

Lenalee was watching very closely; considering that she was resting against his shoulder.

"So what are you two going to do for Halloween?" asked Ron.

"Go to Hogsmead, Go to the banquet, go take a walk and go to bed" said Allen.

"Actually we told Dumbledore that it was your birthday and he wanted you to do something for everyone at the party they said something about…..music" said Ginny.

Allen slumped down in his chair; and huffed blowing some of his wintry white hair out of his eyes. Wonderful life who ever said life was wonderful when you live forever must haven't of heard about him.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes I mean I know it's your birthday but we have a surprise for you Allen we just want to know what the Professor meant by musician" said Ron.

"You don't know what a musician is?" he asked bluntly.

"No we do but he said your father was a very gifted pianist" said Hermione.

"He was my mother could sing and he could play the piano so he taught some of us but…why would you ask?".

"Well we heard that Dumbledore has something planned for you".

Allen shuttered at the mere thought of it. What could the Professor really want?.

"Come on it's not so bad" said Harry.

He had this feeling that some secrets about the white haired transfer would be shown that day; and he was actually scared about the answers.

"Well it's late lets go to bed hmm" said Allen.

It was around 1:00am, so he figured if he was going to make an escape now was perfect.

"_Exit…..stage left good bye"._

They watched Allen practically ram the door down to get out; Lenalee laughed a bit Allen could be very funny when he was trying to get away from questions. Though sometimes there were good reasons.

"_Oh dear Allen…don't kill the door"._

"Allen wait" they called.

That boy was a bullet when he was running; it was strange but funny sometimes.

'Give it up you three your not going to catch him" said Train.

"I get what you mean he'll be asleep by the time we get there" said Ron.

They all nodded.

They sighed once they were there; it was impossible to catch Allen when he wanted to leave, it was a shocker to never out do him but it was also funny when he was in a hurry it was as if he was trying to be a clown for them.

"_Clown good way to describe him" _thought Hermione.

They went to bed the moment they got changed and in the dorms; it had been a long day.

(Dawn)

Allen groaned a bit when he sat up and looked around; he felt so tired right now that not even night itself would out do it. But he was used to feeling tired as of late.

"Morning Allen sleep well?" asked Harry.

"Yea I guess but…(yawn)…..it was a long day I think I have jet lag".

The group of boys laughed.

"Well how are you today though I heard you went on the frits yesterday?" asked Seamus.

"Yes I'm fine but your right I need to think a bit less on things" he said while standing up and stretching out.

_The others stared at the pale boy; they were a bit surprised by the lean and smooth body more over than anything else, it was something that none of them could understand. Why was this boy and Train so strangely built._

_It wasn't like it was bad but the smooth body they saw was unnatural almost; like a acrobat's build, lean, lanky, and slim._

"_Hey do you ever eat?" asked Neville._

_Allen stopped stretching and stared at them; now that he thought about it he didn't eat that much anymore it must have been the vampire blood that he was lusting for as of late even now Train was in danger._

"_Yes I do I just don't eat much I mean…..I only way 127.9 pounds so my body doesn't take much to get full"._

"_Wow you're a stick" said Dean._

_Allen rolled his eyes while Train bolted in the door._

"_MORNING EVERYONE"._

_Allen sighed; but smiled Train was very funny when he wanted to be it was a good thing._

"_Morning Train sleep well I'm guessing?" he asked as he quickly slid on his pants for school._

"_Yup"._

_The others finished getting ready and when Allen pulled off his shirt to finish changing he realized that there were some other eyes on him._

"_Um wow…you look different than what I thought" said Ron._

"_Allen why do you have that cut on your back?"._

_Allen froze solid at the thought of what they were talking about and then gulped._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your shoulder has a mark on it"._

"_Oh that it's nothing I had an accident when I was younger that's what the scars are from and the mark on my shoulder is a birthmark"._

_He slid on his shirt and buttoned it up before sliding on the tie they had to wear; he wore it a good bit looser than the others did but he didn't like the restriction on his throat._

"_Um I see"._

_Allen peered at them from over his shoulder; no one needed to see that mark, if they see it they can find it. And if they can find it they know about them._

"_Come on Allen Lenalee's waiting for you"._

_He nodded and went down the stairs to the common room. _

"_Hey guys did you all sleep well?" asked Hermione._

"_Yea well all of us for Allen poor bloke"_

"_Sure what ever I just want to get this day over with"_

_Hermione eyed him closely then huffed and stood._

"_Allen your tie's crooked"_

"_What?"_

_She fixed it for him before tightening which made him nearly punch her before he stopped himself and grabbed her hands gently._

"_I don't need you to do it Hermione I can handle fixing this thing"_

"_But you can't see it besides Umbridge will think you don't care if you don't' look right"_

"_Hermione…."_

_He tightened his grip on her hands and gentling tugged on them when she tried to tighten it._

"_Don't tighten the thing alright?"_

"_Why not?'_

_That was when she saw the old scars on his neck; they looked like someone had tried to kill him by strangulation and she gasped._

"_Your neck…theirs scars"_

_She reached into his shirt color lightly and touched the side of the smooth ivory column._

"_How did that happen?"_

"_I have been attacked more than once and one person tried to strangle me but they only left some scars they're fading with time though"._

"_They are?"._

"_Yea it's nothing"_

_She loosened the tie again; never would she ever try and tighten something around his throat, not after seeing and hearing that she couldn't do it she wouldn't ever try and make him feel uncomfortable without even knowing it._

"_I'm sorry Allen it's my fault for making you feel uncomfortable"._

"_No actually it's not you don't know half of what I've been threw"._

"_What have you been threw?"_

"_I'll tell you in time alright?"_

"_Hmm okay"_

_With that they left to the Great Hall today would be interesting._

_(CHAPTER 3: TRIP DOWN THE RABBIT WHOLE) *END*_

_ME: NEXT TIME:_

_The gang has a seemingly normal day until suddenly Harry and the gang stumble upon Allen while he's thirstyl how will they react to the more Vampiric side to their friend._

_Find out in: CHAPTER 4: A SECRET TO KEEP._

_BYE. _


	4. Chapter 4: A SECRET TO KEEP

Me: Hello guys welcome to the next installment of ORDER OF THE BLACK PHOENIX.

I hope every one is enjoying the story and just to say a quick thank you to:

Random Idiot person.

AnonymousShadowReader1

Yuky16

Anonymous

Eternal Fire

Yeziel Moore

-Pon

Monydlufflynauto

Saukura66

Kitty Girl 998939

Allen Walker Gensen

WhiteIndianLady1923

And Yancha Kitsune

Thank you everyone for the 25 reviews so far I wish to continue writing this story with all of your help. it will make it wonderfully enjoyable to read you comments. Arigatoo Watashi no dokusha

(Thank you my readers)

Now on to the chapter

(CHAPTER 4: A SECRET TO KEEP (OPEN)

The students of Hogwarts were used to unusual things but when the Secretive and yet very charming group of new students came; everything seemed as if it was going to hell in a hand basket. Then again with everyone believing that Voldemort hadn't returned maybe things were destined to end horribly, Harry thought so considering that everyone sneered at him and his friends ,but Allen got the worst of it.

The strange white haired boy was plagued by the Slytherins constantly; they even made him fall down the stairs, that had ended with him growling at them but never once would he see Allen raise a hand against them, it was as if he was scared to do so.

"Harry hey what are you thinking about?" asked Ginny.

"Oh I was thinking on how Allen's being picked on by the Slytherins Malfoy has something against him and I can't stand it"

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know what about you Hermione?" he asked.

She closed her book and looked at him.

"I think that Allen isn't even human so how am I supposed to do this?"

"I don't know ask him?" said Ron.

"Are you a complete nutter?"

"What I only said that it would be safer to watch closely then ask him once we have proof"

Hermione stared but then nodded.

"Hmm….that's actually not a bad idea".

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Yes it could work but we can't let him catch us" said Hermione with a nod.

"Why not?"

"If we did Allen would feel bad"

It wasn't hard to guess how Allen would have felt; he was very touchy about things when they pertained to himself or the others, Harry wondered if possibly Allen had a secret to keep and that was his reason for being so bottled up.

"Yea you got a point there".

"Hey um what about Veritaserum if we could slip that into his drink then…."

"Ron that would make Allen sick probably the poor things been through enough as it is" she said.

"Hey isn't his birthday or something coming up?" he asked.

"Yea it is but what does that have to do with it?"

"Shouldn't we do something for him then?"

The two others thought it over; it wasn't a bad idea in all honesty it could work, the only problem was that they didn't know what Allen liked.

"We don't' know what he likes though" said Harry.

"I know"

They had to think on this but right now it was time for bed; they had classes in the morning and didn't need to fall asleep in Potions with the test they had coming.

"I'm dreading that exam tomorrow" said Ron.

"It won't be so bad I bet…"

They heard a raspy voice not far from them breathing deeply.

"Who's there?" asked Harry.

They peeked around the corner and saw Allen resting against the wall; he looked as if someone had beaten him to a pulp.

"Allen you can't do this anymore your to weak you'll loose control soon" said Crux.

He looked at the dragon with black eyes.

"I know Crux I can't keep this up I have to feed sooner or later if I don't I…."

He gripped his sides in pain and gasped out.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I think so"

The dragon patted his shoulder.

"It's starting to hurt too much"

"Just hold out a little longer Allen I know your condition is different from Train's it's worse…..your condition requires more than his I know it's hard but hold out on it we'll get you some help soon".

He gulped a bit staring at the floor swaying.

"This might be to much soon I…..I have too fight this off to much longer then I'll….I might".

"Shush I know just lets go get some sleep it'll help you feel better".

Hermione stared with Harry and Ron; was Allen not taking his medication or was it gone already?.

(Morning)

"Allen" she said.

He looked at her and smiled; his eyes normal crimson red/gold. Where had those black eyes went to? She wondered to herself.

"What is it?"

"Is your Condition doing well or are you feeling bad?"

He looked at her oddly.

"No what do you mean I'm fine".

"Well me and Harry and Ron were walking back from the Library and saw you in the hall way; I can't help but ask why you said you would have to 'feed' sooner or later before something happened?"

The trio leaned in closely and paid close attention to Allen's movements.

"My medication is gone again; I have to drink it every two days and last week it ran out I didn't get enough of it for me to stay out of the pain for a while".

"Your in pain?"

"It can make you hurt some I guess it's just a side-effect from the condition I can't help the discomfort".

"Oh then why don't we…"

"Class Attention NOW" said an angry Snape.

They paid attention immediately.

"Today we're going to be taking a lesson on a way to ward off…The Damned"

Allen snapped up in an instant. Which was strange to Harry and Co., something wasn't right with this why did Allen snap strait up like that?.

"Now who can tell me the only thing that can weaken a rare type of ' The Damned'?"

Allen raised his hand worriedly.

"Draconium sir" he said.

Snape turned to him.

"Yes Mr. Walker tell me how do you know?"

"I read it somewhere when I was a kid I just remembered it".

"I see now can you tell me why it effects them?"

"Because Rare types often have more than one bloodline something in their bloodline can react to it like any allergy ,similar to a burn. If draconium touches the flesh of a Rare type with three or more bloodlines then it will burn them and cause the reaction to make them reveal themselves as what they are"

"True"

He turned back and they began on making the potion; what was the most dangerous was that if even a tiny bit got on Allen it would end horribly. He just didn't know if he could handle this. The smell was horrid uncomfortable even; it made his nose burn and his jaw lock. He hated it absolutely hated it. Curse the damn snake.

"_Damn Snake, damn potion, damn the damn teacher"._

Hermione and the group watched him closely; there was something wrong with the way Allen was acting, it was as if he was scared of the potion.

"_What the heck is wrong with him?" _they thought.

"Walker" said Snape.

Allen's head shot up and he stared.

"Yes sir?"

"Come here"

Allen did and started to shake internally.

"What are you doing?" asked the bat-like teacher.

"Why you asked?" Allen replied.

"You are taking to long"

"I'm sorry I'll hurry up I just didn't want to ruin it and make you unhappy sir" Allen said trying to cool his nerves.

"I do not enjoy listening to people who kiss up to their professors".

Allen gritted his teeth and marched back over to the caldron; why was he in this class again? Lenalee and the others chose to not take it which they didn't have to but he did something about a refresher.

Allen was so disgruntled by the words Snape said it instantly made him angry and in such Allen wasn't paying attention. Suddenly he dropped the glass container of the Draconium and it splashed up on him. He stared before screaming the shock stopping the automatic reaction and causing a delayed one .

(Scream)

"Oi are you alright?" asked a Gryffindor.

"Walker what happened?"

Allen ran for it; not before they caught him though; well Snape did.

"Stop it Walker".

Snape pulled him up by the back of his uniform and stared at him; demonic eyes stared at him and markings slowly came on his face.

Snape gave a viscous sneer and held Allen up in front of the class.

"So now you can see the result of getting Draconium on his kind".

Allen scrambled to get loose but couldn't; he looked at the groups fangs bared, eyes mismatched and markings clear. They saw him as he was. He knew the markings were not much to nothing but he feared them finding the truth.

"Bloody hell what is that thing?" asked a Slytherin.

"I told all of you it is Draconium it would seem Mr. Walker has a little secret".

"Get your hands off of me you fucking Mortal" he hissed low enough to let only Snape hear the last part.

"I see your that type now…..very well class dismissed".

The class piled out.

"But Would Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasly stay" stated Snape.

The other lefts and then Snape had Hermione lock the door. Allen looked horrified and his face was gaunt and sick looking.

"Now you three take a good look at this thing"

"Let go of me" snapped Allen.

"I think they should know what you are filthy creature"

Snape threw him down on the ground; Allen just laid there, he didn't feel like fighting them off they would badger him until he broke so now he had no reason to not let them know.

"Professor Snape this is wrong don't do this"

Harry tried to help Allen up but he sat up and moved back till he was resting against the pillar nearest to him curled into a ball while sitting up.

"Don't bother Potter that creature has nothing to allow you to give him pity".

Allen's head snapped up and growled.

"Fuck you" he snapped.

"Listen to me well boy I know what you are now lets see if these three can discover the truth behind your mask of lies".

Allen stood and glared at Snape his eyes turning black and silver.

" Don't play games with me Snape you will find that I am far more threatening then Voldemort ever has been" he muttered to the Teacher in a whisper so only he could hear.

"Well I look forward to seeing that oh and by the way Walker our sports try outs are coming up why don't you see what you can do".

Snape tried to lesson the chance of just exposing the Immortal but chose to torture him.

"Oh I see".

With that he bolted out of the room along with Harry and the other two.

"Allen wait" said Harry .

He shook his head and kept running; he wasn't going to do it, he had been exposed suddenly and it felt wrong, sick, horrifying, troublesome. It wasn't fare to him in his mind this was one of the worst things that could have happened. Why did this have to happen now?.

"Allen" said Hermione

He kept running he went out the doors of the castles front and kept going till he was at the Quidditch field.

This seemed like a wonderful place to vent the anger he was feeling. He didn't think there was much more he could take with this stress level rising everyday he was about to shatter it was so horrible.

"Allen!" they said.

Allen activated his Innocence and went at it attacking the ground amongst many other things but he kept going; he was tired, on edge, worn out, sick ,and angry at everything and everyone. Nothing could stop nothing could calm him.

"Allen stop"

"Immobulus" said Hermione.

She shot the spell at Allen but it bounced off him.

"What the?"

"Bloody hell what did he do to prevent spells?"

Allen stopped finally he sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself gasping and shaking in worry after his Innocence was deactivated.

"Allen are you alright?"

Hermione and the other two came up to him and settled their hands on his back but the shaking didn't stop yet.

"Hey is something wrong?"

"I…..you saw…you saw me….you saw what I…"

"Is that what you can look like sometimes?" asked Harry.

He only nimbly nodded at first then he spoke.

"…I…..you weren't supposed to….I don't know why I….."

"Allen it's fine I don't know why professor Snape did that he should have known that you were allergic to…".

They froze; Allen was allergic to the Draconium ?, if he was then what was the situation with his eyes?, the black and silver irises they saw weren't human but demonic and wicked. They suited a death eater not a Fifteen year old boy who was as sweet and kind as Allen was.

"Allen are you allergic to Draconium?"

"Yes I am I've always been allergic to it".

"Why?'

"The Blood disorder I have does that to me it makes me allergic to strange things".

"What's the name of this disorder?"

"It has a few names most call it the Corves syndrome but that's the only name I remember it has five others".

"Hey it's okay lets go eat something unless your not hungry".

"I am"

"Then lets go"

He nodded and they headed back up to the castle; the walk was silent nearly , Allen's breathing was rough and uneven which started to make them worry.

"Allen hey you don't sound so good you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yea….I…"

Allen bit his lip and gripped the left side of his face.

"_Here now why?"_

"Allen is your curse bothering you?" asked Hermione worried.

"No it's just a head ach it's been a while since this has happened maybe I'm really not doing what Crux told me to".

They realized he was thinking and talking to himself more than them.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it…..I'm going to kill you crux you said…..ah" Allen's legs gave way while he clutched his head in pain.

" Ron Harry go get…"

"No need we're here we saw him run out of Potions he looked scared so we came to see how he was Allen buddy you alright?" asked Lavi.

"Just stay back alright I…"

"Allen your hurting aren't you?" asked Lenalee.

"I'm fine just….just stay back".

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Nothing you guys should just go".

"No we're his friends to so we're staying".

"You Can't See This"

"See what?" they asked.

Allen let out a ear splitting scream of agony he gripped the area of his heart in pain shaking blood dripping from his lips while he tried to calm down. This was something wrong something sick they saw now this?.

"_Damn it this is a back fire from not feeding and being exposed to the Draconium"._

The others were horrified; what had happened to him?.

"Allen are you?…."

"Allen are you alright"

"Go now Harry, Hermione, Ron Leave" said Lavi activating his Hammer to threaten them.

They gulped when they looked at Allen but did so.

"Allen hold on"

"No don't…..this it hurts"

"Alright calm down".

He gave a big sigh and Lavi looked around and cut a slit in his arm mainly him or Lenalee let him drink their blood the others were just not able to stomach the site of it when he was feeding off them. For some reason that was still unknown. Maybe they were just scared.

"Here take it…"

Allen slapped his hand away.

"I can't drink from any of you I'll kill you"

"Are you serious where are you going to go?"

"Tonight I'll go to the forest and take care of it from there no on will see me".

"If your sure Allen I don't want you attacking people you'll expose us all" said Lavi.

He shook it off and regained his composition before walking back to finish the classes; they all went well minus D.A.D.A. that class alone was enough to make him angry along with that woman making decrees, left and right, up and down. He walked down the halls looking at the decrees as they slowly came up they were at number five at the time.

**BY ORDER OF THE HOGWARTS ADMINISTRATOR: DECREE NO.5**

**NO ONE SHALL LEAVE THE CASTLE PAST CURFUEW IF CAUGHT THEY WILL BE IMIDEATLY SENT TO THE HEAD MASTERS OFFICE TO BE PUNISHED OR EXPELLED AND INSTANTLY REMOVED FROM THE GROUNDS PERMINATLY. **

_Delores J. Umbridge _

Allen growled as he walked into the common room nothing seemed to stop that woman she was a menace to the School she didn't believe Harry, she hated everyone and she despised him at the top of that list along with Snape . He wasn't getting anywhere with the Staff the Students however if he tried might listen to him.

"Great she's at it again" said Ron.

"I am not I was just curious about this"

"What is it Hermione?" asked Allen tiredly.

"Nothing".

"No I can help I think….. If this is what you meant anyways?" he said looking at the D.A.D.A homework.

"Go to sleep Allen you look beat"

"Oh alright goodnight"

Allen walked up stairs once they were sure he was gone they looked at each other.

"You heard him right?"

"Yea of course I did Hermione drink from any of you what would that mean?" asked Harry.

"I don't know but I think that he will have a unseen audience for what ever he's going to do".

They nodded and pretended to go to sleep before they hid under the invisibility cloak and watched for Allen. He came out at midnight and looked around eyes glowing red. They used a rare mind connection charm to talk to each other and they knew it was a good idea.

"_What is that?"_

"_It's Allen look at his eyes?"_

"_Those are his eyes but?"_

"Thank god no ones here Crux?"

"Right oh" said the small dragon.

"Good keep watch okay I don't want anyone seeing this" he said with a slight hiss.

"Allen you can't keep your secret forever"

"Just a little longer".

"_Secret what secret?" _asked Ron.

"_Shush" _said the two_._

"That's all I need to get them on my side"

"Allen that bloodline of your father's in you comes out to clear sometimes" said the dragon with a pout.

"Really?….well I'm going see you soon".

He darted out and they followed swiftly; Allen though he didn't have extremely long legs had a good stamina.

"_We're never going to catch up to him!"_

They followed him out the castle and into the forest before seeing what the real reason for Allen's visit was.

(In The Forest)

They marched after him and Allen looked around every so often; with those eyes that they saw they had to wonder if Allen could see them?. They shrugged to each other and walked on with him. The group made sure to be quite as possible.

"It feels great getting out side at night" he said to himself.

He jumped up and over the tree limb above their heads; he was a bullet they barely even saw him. They were amazed all the same at how agile he was when it came to this even in the darkness of night.

"Alright now is there anything out here?"

He crouched down and looked until he saw movement.

Ah…good….even if it's just a small animal it'll work"

He darted forward and they ran as fast as they could to catch up with him; he was impossibly fast and knew where everything was in the forest how they didn't know but they were hoping he wasn't about to do something stupid or they do something stupid.

"_He's to fast"._

He stopped and looked down; they froze on site. It was a troll great all they needed.

"You?' asked the troll.

"Me what all I want I something you have plenty of".

He gave a twisted smile.

"Wha…..ou want?" it shivered in horror.

Allen leaned on the tree limb and dove down and landed a literal head splitting kick to the creatures skull.

(Crack)

Like a shell it split open covering Allen's hands in blood; he sat on a rock near by and slowly licked the blood off her fingers one by one. The trio was in shock what was this?. Was it fake?.

"That taste good"

The creature whimpered when he snapped the poor things arm into and easily licked up the blood on the arm; a pale slick tongue lapping at the red fluid. They continued to watch their friend devour the creature. He swallowed endless amounts of blood or for what they thought it was they had no clue what he was really doing they only hoped this was just a fakeness a spell of some type.

Allen licked the blood off his finger one by one again and licked his lips clean.

'That should hold me off for a while…..I know your there by the way" he said.

They froze.

"I've known the whole time" he said with a hot tone.

They slid off the invisibility cloak.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked walking down the path he came with them.

"We…what did you do?"

"Oh that was a spell I was actually getting more medication".

"Liar"

"I'm not a liar Hermione" he said looking at them.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm not anything you've dealt with before I'll leave it at that" he started to walk off.

"No wait"

"Oblivate"

In a flash the entire night was gone.

(Morning: Quiddtich try outs)

"Hey guys" said Lavi.

"Morning Lavi" said Harry.

"So sleep well?"

"Yep".

Allen walked in and ran into the captain for the Gryffindor team; Kate Bell.

"Hi Kate"

"Listen Walker you out on the field during tryouts got it?".

"What?"

The others stared.

"I can't….really I….."

"You are going to try out weather your scrawny ass likes it or not"

He gulped; Immortal or not this girl was scary to him.

"I can't…I can't fly really I can't"

"What you weren't ever?"

"No…I….um…"

"Try out still okay"

"Why?"

"Because you've got the build for a spare Seeker and we may need one if Harry gets hurt".

"Um"

"Great to hear"

She walked off and he sat down with a huff before slamming his head onto the table.

"Allen you okay mate?"

"…."

"Awh Allen it's not so bad" said Hermione.

She wasn't one for that sport but she would act like it for his sake and her other friends.

"…"

"Allen are you alive?" asked Ron.

Lavi poked him a few times and was responded with a feral growl.

"He's alive if he's growling"

"Or I'm a zombie and your lunch" he said.

"Funny Allen but you hate Zombies and you would die before you became one".

"Why….what does the universe have against me?…what did I ever do to it?" he wondered out loud.

"Okay actor much?"

"No sarcasm and drama" he said bluntly.

"So Kate wants you to try out?" asked Lavi.

"I'm not going to she can tie me down and kick me anywhere she wants but I won't do it"

"Ow mate that's going to hurt" said George.

"It's a joke Guys" said Lenalee.

"I know but Kate would take it to heart".

"Sure she would".

Allen went head first back into the table.

"Ouch are you ever going to stop that you could get a concussion" said Fred.

"Don't give a flip"

"Why not?" asked George.

"Allen's hard headed as heck".

"Am not" he said.

"Then explain why you always seem to not listen to us?"

"Lavi I haven't listened to you since I was first at the Order" he said then stopped on a dime.

"_Oh shit"._

"Order?"

"Our School everyone referred to it as the order"

"Oh really?"

Lavi decided to change the subject; no one felt like dealing with telling the truth right now and he was sure Leverrie wouldn't be to happy but Komui would understand, often when they had missions like this they tried to keep it a secret but as of late that plan didn't seem to want to hold up. Well not ever actually.

"Yea….anyways Allen it'll be okay…..I think I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

Allen looked at him with a glare.

"Do I need to spell them out for you?"

They thought on it.

"Yea your right"

He shook his head and looked at the food that had just been placed in front of him; he gave a depressed sigh. He knew that somehow one way or another he would be unfortunate enough for him to fall and his wings come out and break that fall. then he'd all be but one step away from exposing his and Train's identities and the other Exorcists along with them.

"Anyways….Train there you are….Allen just got drafted to try out for the Quiddtich team" said Ron.

"I did to" he said with a huff.

"Let me guess….beater?" asked George.

"Yep".

Allen and Train both hung their heads, why did they wind up with this?. Their life had more than enough troubles they didn't need anymore.

"Speaking of which Deloris Umbridge said that we had another detention" stated Harry.

"Why?" asked Eve.

"She doesn't like us" said Allen.

"I don't think that she likes anyone when I think on it" said Genny.

"Really Your Just Getting That?" asked Lavi.

Train gave a heavy sigh; why was there a reason for this to keep happening?. What god or entity did they tick off in a past life?. He looked at Allen who seemed about as unhappy as he was when it came to the Quiddtich try-outs, he didn't want to do this at all but Katie Bell seemed determined to have them on the team.

(LATER THAT DAY)

"It's nice to see all of you here…well I made this a half closed try-out for the newer people don't worry if you fall off it'll be fine also I've done this during school hours as well to keep who's on the team a secret until it's announced to the school" she said.

Allen and Train glared absentmindedly at her while Train glanced down at the broom at his feet; this would have been one point to the factors that were rising to attack them when they weren't looking. If only someone was here to stop Katie if he could he and Allen would run for it taking whoever wanted to go with them as well. And yet he knew that there was no escape.

"Now for the beaters get on your brooms and go" she ordered.

Allen walked off the pitch just as Train got in the air; at least they knew how to fly in a way. Allen felt bad for his friend though. He knew that if anything this wouldn't end easily but Train was doing very well. He even got all of the balls. It was good it wound up that he got on the team.

Now it was his turn.

When it came up to catching the snitch he did it good; because of his reflexes, senses, and speed he was a perfection at it. Harry also made it in. they stated that now that each team had two seekers at most at least they had a chance at winning. Allen and Train though just wished that they could have avoided it. They had been through enough.

"That was tiring" said Train.

"No duh" stated Allen while he sat cross legged on the ground.

"So two new additions to the Gryffindor team and might I add; a brilliant Seeker…..Allen where did you learn to have such sharp reflexes?" asked Fred.

"Um….hmm I've always had them; it's nothing that I'm not used to, I've always had sharper than average reflexes".

They smiled but thought on it; more things were becoming almost bizarre around them, the transfers. First the monsters, then their magic, now Allen and Train were perfect at flying when they admitted to never flying on a broom. What else about them did they not realize?.

"So I guess you're a natural at flying on a broom huh?" asked Ron.

"I suppose so…..Harry when did you join the team exactly?" .

"When I was a first year which means I was eleven I had people saying they would catch me with a mattress if I fell".

Train laughed and Allen shook his head; their nature made them have a wonderful talent for basically anything but it was also possible for them to show who they were just a bit to much, it wasn't hard to see that people thought they were strange already and then some, if they weren't careful now they would be exposed.

"So Allen what are you doing in two days?" asked Kate.

"Halloween's my birthday so I'm apparently doing something for everyone; Dumbledore wanted me to do something either way I'll do it, I want to it should be fun".

"Oh how old are you going to be?" asked Lavender.

"Sixteen" he said.

"Oh that's great I'm glad to hear that you're a year ahead of us really" stated Ron.

"Ron Allen's the same age as us his birthday is just later in the year!" stated Hermione.

"Yea I was supposed to be born on Christmas but I came early".

"So you were a preemie; that's why your so small" stated Fred.

"I suppose so".

They left soon after and walked back up to the school; on the way in Professor Dumbledore was standing in the main hall way apparently waiting for someone. They stopped to say hello but he looked at them and then walked forward and to Allen.

"Would you and your friends come with me Allen?" he asked.

"Um sure".

They followed him to a room near the back of the Great Hall; Harry remembered it as the room that the Champions were in last year. They were led into a room and were surprised by the change, the room was neatly set with chairs and a table or two. Also standing in the middle of the room was a large Black Piano with silver keys, the glossy color shining in the dim lighting. They all looked at the head master oddly.

"Why are we here and why is there a piano Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Well I'm wanting to see if dear Allen here would test it out and make sure everything is set in up right for Halloween…..this was your surprise here boy; I had this Piano brought in for you to use on Halloween….I was wondering if you would be our guest musician?" he asked.

"I would love to but; how did you…..?".

"Your father I've heard of him; they called him the Fourteenth Musician for his amazing piano talents that he had supposedly passed to you".

"Your right but still I don't see how; there aren't any records on my family anymore. We were hidden because of something my grandfather did" he stated.

"Ah yes but don't worry dear boy just give it a try".

"Alright".

Allen walked over and sat down at the piano and lifted the cover completely; he was a little surprised to find Timcampy sitting there smiling.

"So Tim willing to lend a hand?" he asked.

The Golem floated up and opened his mouth showing off a glowing crest and a set of musical notes written in a circular motion.

"What is that?" asked Fred and George.

"His father wrote that and Timcampy has the only surviving copy of it in his memory" stated Lenalee.

"Wow".

"Alright let me see what you can do boy" stated Dumbledore.

"Okay".

He set his fingers on the keys before starting to play; he used the 14th's score because it was the one he knew the most and it was also the one he had the notes for at the time. He just hoped that the ark wouldn't come popping out of no where, he didn't feel answering that one.

The lullaby sounded off the walls and he hummed the words slowly with the timing of his fingers on the silver keys. The others marveled at the sound of it. A sad, sweet, beautiful tune. It was truly remarkable to see the whole strong feeling that hit them dead in the chest. Hermione actually started crying a little bit while the others who hadn't heard it a good few times were still struggling to keep a strait face.

"That's beautiful" muttered Ginny.

Allen had the feeling of warm arms around him; just a memory but helpful all the same to push the song forward more. Suddenly the words were out in the open. But not by his voice nor his own lips were saying it but that of his mother.

" _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to…Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umareochita kagayaku omae Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo…Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru Douka kono ko ni ai o Tsunaida te ni KISU o"._

The lyrics were repeated Allen hummed them while a beautiful disembodied voice sang them aloud for the group to hear. The words were repeated four times but the last round an almost angelic sounding chorus came with it more instruments in the back ground were summoned to play with the unearthly pianist and the angel's singing with their leader.

"_So this is…this is the power of the Musician Allen was given something that his father had was this power to…..control the hearts of others what he could do"._

Allen stopped when the singer did and closed it Timcampy sitting on his shoulder; he gave a sigh before smiling with his bangs over his eyes and then standing and looking at them. Most of them wouldn't have ever guessed that he had such a beautiful smile considering the ones they had already seen were just cold, empty, fake ones. He also had the most amazing aura around him sometimes. Powerful, brave, trustworthy, loving, understanding, and above all…safe.

"_How incredible"._

"Wow your amazing!" said Ron in surprise.

"Thanks I guess…Head Master it's perfect this will do wonderfully".

"That's good to know Allen I'm looking forward to hearing you play this coming Friday this will be wonderful".

"_It will be wonderful…..remember this" _stated a voice.

Allen shook himself remembering Ionan's Kizuka's last words to him brought back painful memories from years ago. Almost three hundred years those were things he didn't want to forget but wished not to think of. Thus he didn't think on it.

"Your wonderful Allen; I didn't know that you could play and so well to" stated Hermione.

"Thanks I'm actually looking forward to playing for everyone".

"I can't wait to hear it again".

"I think I'm going to play something else".

"Why?"

"There are a lot of memories in that song; some that I don't want to remember, if you recall me telling you that my parents died well, they died four days after I played for them the first time" he stated.

"I'm so sorry; but I'm looking forward to hearing the other one too" said Hermione.

"That was very good Allen now the rest of you head to class; finish up for today and let me know if there's anything I can do the piano will be moved to the great hall for Halloween and I hope all of you can dress up this time, we're having a Masquerade Ball" said Dumbledore.

"A masquerade ball?" asked Lavi with a twitch of his eye.

"Yes well I'll see you all at dinner" said the head master as he walked out.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" asked Allen.

"Dombledore's plan!" said Crux.

Allen hurled the small dragon across the room and into the wall; that dragon took a lot of damage, from Allen since he was four years old to now. In Crux's opinion that was too long to be thrown into something every day almost.

"So I guess we need to go to Hogsmead and get costumes huh?" asked Train.

"Yup so got any clue what you'll be Lavi?" asked Fred.

"Mad Hatter fro Alice in Wonderland"

"What's that?"

"It's a children's fairy tale from the 1800's…..it's a good book, see if you can get a hold of it" said Allen.

"What about you Lenalee?" asked Jenny.

"I don' know yet I still have my costume from last year" she said.

"What was that?"

"I was a silver rune apprentice and Allen was one of the Knights!" she said.

"Wait a Silver Rune as in the Guardians?" asked Hermione.

"Yea um how did you know about that?" asked Train.

"I read it in my book that I borrowed; I was thrilled by the information, where did you get the costume?" asked Hermione.

"Drake Wood Village" said Allen.

"That place but it's a vampire village!" said Ron.

"No it's not! The village has a bunch of different creatures living there; Train knows that for a fact" said Allen.

"Yea I grew up in drake wood"

"Oh….but how did you know or did the store person tell you?" asked Harry.

"I knew because Allen told me" said Lenalee.

"I have some Guardians in my family from way back" he stated.

They talked for a while on their way to class and stopped there; when they came to Defense Against the dark arts they fell silent and went on, the group contemplating the whole 'tell them the truth' factor that seemed to be over their heads like an executioners ax, when they thought on it, one of two things would happen. It would be alright or….an angry mob of wizards and witches would push them off the nearest cliff. Allen mentally shook himself and decided that the best option for him was to wait and see what happened on his birthday.

"Read chapter 12 of this lesson then I need a short essay due on Halloween before the end of classes, if you do not hand it in then you won't be going to the party" stated the evil pink toad.

Allen growled low in his throat to keep it from being heard much past his friends before doing the work and handing in the short essay early, Umbridge nodded to him before he walked back to his seat. Hermione gave him a bit of a glare before doing her essay as well. Half the class had finished the essay by the end of the period, minus some of the Slytherins.

After the end of classes for the day the entire group was dragged down by Harry and Co. to the lake for the time being. Lavi was enjoying it because he was busy trying to push Kanda in the lake but had been stopped by Lenalee who had fused at him for quite awhile.

"Don't do it again Lavi!" she snapped.

"Y-Yes Lenalee" said the quivering rabbit of a person.

She huffed and walked off to sit next to Allen who was laughing himself to death at the fact that Lavi was still shaken by her fusing at him.

"So are you guys doing anything before the Halloween party?" asked Hermione.

"Probably helping with setting up the great hall" Allen said.

"Aw but I was hoping that everyone was going together to get their costumes" said the girl.

"Oh well we all kind of got our costumes" said Lavi.

"What?" they asked.

Allen and the others chose to wear their Exorcist uniforms just to be safe. If anyone asked they'd say it was a group choice.

"We kind of have a plan to wear our old school uniforms to the party its kind of funny" said Lenalee.

"Oh I can't wait to see what they look like" said Genny.

(Friday)

Normally everyone would wake up to a bit of sunshine filtering through the drapes, but today that was a different story. Harry jerked open the curtains around his bed and saw Allen opening the curtains to the windows. The others were awake already but they had started laughing at the fact that Allen's already messy white hair was sticking out every which way it could.

Allen was walking around still pulling curtains back when they looked to see the dreary, dark cloud, rainy sky of Halloween day greeting them. Allen sighed and ran his hand through his severally bad bed head hair and looked at the boys as they laughed.

"_This is going to be a long day"_

"That is to funny!" said Ron.

Allen brushed his hair and got dressed ignoring the stares that he received from the ones who hadn't seen his left arm.

"God what happened to your arm?" asked Seamus.

"It's a birth defect I was born with my arm like this…please don't look at me like that I don't like people gawking at me like I'm a monster" Allen told them as he look their way.

"Is that why you wear gloves?" asked Neville.

"Basically…..but it's not stiff so I don't complain" Allen said flexing his fingers on his left hand and they looked at the green cross.

"Why is there a cross on there? I mean it looks like someone did it on purpose!" said Ron having not seen it before.

"It's part of the birthmark nothing else come on we're going to be late for breakfast" said Allen.

They rushed to get ready before meeting a surprise downstairs by three red heads. Allen was in a hold by George and Fred was laugh with Lavi while Lenalee, Eve, Hermione, and Raina shook their heads in dismay. Allen was squirming around and growling while Train was shaking his head again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!" yelled Fred, George, and Lavi at once.

"Thanks….lemme go George!" he said pouting.

The red head let him go and they smiled at their friend before heading downstairs. Train and Allen were talking while Lenalee was holding onto Allen's arm giggling at the two's conversation. They took their seats and looked around at the head table where Hagrid smiled at them and the head master nodded to Allen.

"Hey what song are you gonna play tonight?" asked Fred.

"I don't know yet one that I like I'm not sure yet" he said munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey your eating! Great!" said Ron.

"Ron that's rude so did the head master tell you the time you needed to be down stairs?" asked Hermione.

"Thirty minutes before everyone else so I'll have to get ready after classes today" he said.

"Allen are you going to use your weapons mask?" asked Lavi.

"I guess so Lavi shush!" Allen said realizing where Lavi was going with the conversation.

"I won't shush! You don't' shush the bookman clan" Lavi said grinning like a fool.

"Baka Usagi!" Allen said under his breath.

"No on Allen's Channeling Yuu's energy!" the red head wailed in dismay.

Lenalee kicked him under the table to make him stop.

"Ouch Lele why did you kick me?" Lavi asked with a pout.

"Oh dear god Lavi stop whining, this is ridiculous!" Allen snapped.

"Speaking of that have any of you thought about fixing our teacher problem?" asked Raina.

"What teacher prob…oh" muttered Ron.

"Yea I'm sick of dealing with toad bitch" said Allen.

"Whoa!" said Fred.

"What?"

"You cussed I thought you were a gentleman?" asked the twins.

"What in hell are you two talking about? You haven't been around me long enough to know what the meaning of 'pissed off' means" Allen said.

"We'll take your word for it I have a feeling that if you were pissed off at us you would kill us" said George.

"You'd never have kids I can say that much" Allen said pushing some of the eggs around on his plate.

"Jeez your sour in the mornings" said Harry.

"Trying being his lover for two years when he's ticked off" said Lenalee while nudging Allen in the side telling him that she was teasing.

"Lover? You mean you two have?" started Fred.

"Personal much?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry"

"That's something I believe we should keep to ourselves right Lenalee?" asked Allen looking the other way.

"Yep"

The classes that day were basically four things; fun, boring, scary, or annoying. Guess which ones fell into those categories? Either way by four-thirty- five everyone was ready for a night of fun. Allen had left early on with a permission slip from Professor Dumbledore and was getting dressed at the moment. As he finished buttoning up his exorcist jacket he sighed and looked into the mirror. This felt natural, he smiled and grabbed the silver mask from crown clown that was sitting under his pillow before smiling and setting it around his neck.

"Alright well time to make sure everything's ready" he said to himself.

"Timcampy come on!" called Crux.

The little golden golem nodded and came with the two others downstairs. Everyone was dressed and ready except the students who weren't there yet. Dumbledore saw Allen there and smiled to him before coming and magically teleporting the piano to the center stage that had been set up. Allen smiled to him and saw the teachers stop working since they were finally finished at least they seemed to be.

"Give it a try and make sure it's tuned" said Dumbledore.

"Okay" Allen sat down and thought for a second.

Soon he started playing. A song that Lenalee had enjoyed from some Japanese animation. The beat was easy to play on a piano so he used it for practice. ( Every Heart: by Boa)

The tune rang out and made everyone smile a bit before he continued. Stopping short of the ending he looked at the others.

"That was wonderful not as long as the other but does it sound right?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes it does the song I used helps me determine weather it needs more tuning or not but I have a song lined up for tonight" Allen said smiling.

The head master nodded and after words the main hall was slowly filled with students, teachers, and even house elves. Allen came down with his mask on to his friends who looked around in aw from the decorations.

"This is amazing and wow Allen you and your friends school uniforms are awesome" said Ron.

"Thanks I guess but anyways we should sit down I have to play soon so we need to take a seat" Allen told them.

They nodded and took their seats at the Gryffindor table before the head master drew attention to everyone.

"Hello and welcome to our annual Halloween party I hope all of you have a good time but first we have some intertainment from a magician and then we'll have a piano performance from one of our students"

The hall broke out in cheers before the magician took to the stage and performed for them while everyone was enjoying the meal that the house elves who were also eating and watched the magician work.

"He's pretty good but I'm looking forward to hearing Allen play" said Hermione.

"Yea me too what are you gonna play?" asked Harry.

"Hmm that's a secret" he said laughing a bit.

Once the magician was finished and everyone was finished with their meal Dumbledore came back up and drew attention once again to him.

"Alright now we're going to have a student play the piano for us….Allen you can go on up" he said.

Most of the students were more than surprised when Allen had taken his seat at the piano. With a thought in his mind he closed his eyes for a second while Timcampy got ready to give him the notes. Once he did Allen started playing. The tune was simple but soon it hit a higher note. The sound was dark like a cello almost how he had managed to turn it into a beautiful piano piece they weren't sure however within five minutes another one had started, something deep and soft yet amazing. Soon he was done and shut the lid for the keys. Everyone had clapped and applauded when suddenly there was a large crash that rang threw the great hall. Allen's eye activated and he looked up Train and the others did the same. There low and behold was Tyki Mikk, Road, Lulubell, and around a hundred or so akuma.

"_Shit"_

"EVERYONE OUT NOW" called Dumbledore.

The students made a mad dash for the doors when Lenalee bounded off the table doing a flip and landed a deadly kick to the akuma. Lavi activated his hammer, Raina her whip, the others jumped in Train going for Road while Allen activated his claw and headed for Tyki.

"GUYS GO LEFT!" called Lenalee.

Krory and Miranda were with crowd control and protecting Harry and Co. who were still there being cornered by Akuma.

"GENNY!" Ron shouted out for her and Allen turned in a heart beat and shot towards her.

The Akuma bullets hit dead on before he jumped to the dome and slung Genny inside. The others looked to him when he turned to the Akuma a blooded claw raised.

"This is the last straw…I've had enough" Allen said his head bowed before he looked up his Noah form in clear view.

"Hello boy" said Tyki.

The others in the dome were frozen. He looked just like the others that were attacking.

"HOW DARE YOU…HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THESE PEOPLE THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WAR!" Allen lunged for Tyki utterly pissed off.

Tyki had been slung into the wall before Allen flipped mid way and attacked him wings out Skifer blade ran clean threw him. Allen had snapped, this had brought his last bit of patients down to a broken thread. Lenalee and the others finished off the Akuma while Allen and Train took care of the two Noah. Little did the two exorcists know that they were exposed completely. Both of them had shifted into a form of a Knight their weapons had come over to aid them while the markings, wings, fangs, and other objects were completely in view.

"Well I think we've done enough damage" said Tyki as he ahd Road took the easy way out and left threw her door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD! TYKI WHEN I GET MY CLAWS INTO YOU NEXT TIME I SWEAR THAT I'LL KILL YOU! SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY" Allen shouted at the two Noah before the door closed.

The group touched down and Train and Allen changed back before Lenalee came to him and helped calm him down. Lavi was helping Train while Eve was going to Miranda and Krory to help them Kanda had merely finished with the last Akuma that was a level one floating around outside.

"Tch damn it…is there a reason why this keeps happening?" Allen asked.

"Just cool down okay….Harry are you guys alright?" asked Lenalee.

"Yea we're fine….Allen are you and Train…related to those two people?" asked Harry.

"I HAVE NO RELATION TO THOSE DAMN BEASTS"

It was clear that Allen had snapped; he'd had enough and was tired. Once Dumbledore came in he rushed them all to the hospital wing and had them checked over they were ushered back into their dorms for the night. However when they got in there the two of them were glared at by the others. Allen merely jerked off his uniform and mask before shutting his curtains and changing into his bed clothes. Train had done the same before looking out of the curtains along with Allen.

"What are the two of you? I saw the whole thing! The two of you are monsters!" said Seamus.

"You know what fuck you Seamus you don't have a clue who your dealing with!" Allen snapped before shutting the curtains.

"What do you gotta say freak?" another asked.

"Go to hell kid okay we've been threw enough even if you don't realize it so fuck off and back the hell off kids just stay away from us" Train said.

Harry and Ron looked to each other before getting into bed. What was happening to the two people they knew? They guessed only time would tell.

(CHAPTER 4: A SECRET TO KEEP) *END*

Me: I know it's been forever since I added a new chapter and I'm sorry guys I've been busy I'm a senior in high school and I'm also home schooled therefore I can't always update but summer break starts soon so I can actually do some work for once, see ya….oh and story five is coming up soon.

Rin Okumura from the new manga/anime Ao No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) by Kazou Katou.

See yall soon and please welcome Rin into the Immortal's masquerade family with open arms and love. Also read the manga. The anime is due April 17th 2011 so jump for joy and see the trailer for it on you tube see yall soon.


End file.
